Don't You Worry
by PenMojo
Summary: A year ago Sam Winchester left his brother and Addy behind and in that year they've lived their lives together. They're not hunters anymore. They're normal but now that Sam's back neither of them is sure how long they can keep it up. There's a storm coming bigger than they're ready for and soul mates or not they don't know if they can survive it together. Supernatural sequel.
1. Exile on Main Street Part 1

**_It's been a long ass time and I suck but here is the next installment of my Supernatural OC series. Thank you all for waiting. I can't stress how much it means to me._**

 _She's screaming. She never thought she could scream this much._

 _In fact, she always prided herself on rarely screaming when she was scared or in pain. She hated the sound of needing help but God did she need it._

 _She needed someone to save her more than anything but no one was coming to save her because she had no one._

 _Addy Turner was alone._

 _She was dying alone._

 **Chapter 1**

"In other news it's a beautiful day in Lawrence, Kansas folks. The sun is shining, the birds are chirping and-"

Addy reached over and slammed the alarm clock off, "And it's too fucking early."

She rolled back over in bed to see Dean chuckling at her, "Good morning to you too."

She groaned and yanked the covers over her head, "It'll be good in a few hours."

He put his arm around her from behind and pulled her into him as he nuzzled her nose into his neck, "C'mon princess. Morning can't be all bad."

He peeled the covers from her face and she gave him a lazy smile, "No, I guess they can't be."

As usual she would ask the question he only half lied about now, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good," he said, "You?"

She nodded and he searched her half lidded brown eyes, messy curls, and slightly parted lips, "Well I'll be damned."

"What?" she asked in confusion.

"I swear you get sexier every time I see you," he whispered against her lips.

She rolled her eyes but nonetheless smiled, "You're an idiot."

"I know and I'm still trying to figure out who fucked up in heaven and gave me you."

She traced his jawline with a gentle touch, "Everyone thinks the legendary Dean Winchester is so tough but secretly-"

"I'm whipped over you and trust me it ain't no secret to anyone that I'm your bitch."

She chuckled and kissed the tip of his nose, "You don't sound too mad about that."

"Not even in the slightest. I'm still seriously considering getting your name tattooed because I might as well be branded and also I've got to catch up with you."

"I only have six," she said with an eye roll.

He chuckled and began kissing down her body, "And I know where all of them are."

"Dean," she whined as his tongue darted into her navel, "We have to get ready for work."

"Tell them you'll be late," was his reply between kisses along her abdomen.

"I don't think sex is a good excuse," she mumbled as he kissed back up her body.

He chuckled, the vibrations humming on her skin, "Okay, then. How about this?"

He pulled her up so she was straddling him and she wrapped her arms around his neck, "Sorry, I was late. I just can't wake up without a mind blowing orgasm from my boyfriend."

He trailed off, kissing her neck and tangling his hands in her chest length curls.

"That is a really good excuse," she mumbled, tilting her head back to give him better access.

"Now, if you're going to say that then we have to make sure it's true, don't we?" he asked and they fell back into the bed.

She flipped on top of him and sat up, her hair flipping behind her, wisp falling in her face. The sun seemed to gravitate towards her, highlighting the flecks of gold in her brown eyes, and the natural shine of her full lips and chocolate skin.

Dean stared at her, a grin breaking out across his face.

"What?" she asked, a smile of her own spreading across her features.

"You're so fucking beautiful."

She smirked and ever so slowly began unbuttoning the flannel of his she'd borrowed to wear to bed, "What am I now?"

The tops of her breast began peeking out as she unbuttoned lower and lower at a maddeningly slow pace. His hands traveled up her bare thighs, "You're sexy."

She smiled and unbuttoned it all the way but only pulled it off her shoulders and whispered while biting her lip with an innocent look, "And now?"

"You're a tease," he whispered as she took his hands in hers and moved them over hips and up her torso until they rested right below her naked breast. With a purposeful look at him, she opened the shirt so it hung off her shoulders, revealing herself to him.

He sat up, keeping his eyes on hers as she asked, "What about now?"

"An answer to all my prayers," was his feverish reply as their lips collided.

Their hands explored every inch of each other until every muscle in his body stood at his attention from her touch and until her skin was on fire from just the brush of him against her.

"Hey where are the eggs?" Megan asked as she burst through their bedroom door and the two former hunters quickly covered themselves beneath the sheets.

"Megan! Leave! Now!" Addy yelled, throwing a pillow at her. She caught it effortlessly and threw it back at Dean who did the same.

"Cock block," Dean mumbled, throwing back the covers.

"Not much of a cock to block now is it green eyes?" she countered and flounced out laughing at her own joke. Addy got up and closed the door as she shook her head.

She turned back to Dean with a mischievous look, "Now where were we?"

"I believe were just about to-"

Before he could finish she noticed the time on the clock, "Son of a bitch!"

She ran into the bathroom to begin getting ready for the day as she realized how late she was running.

He groaned and got out of bed as well to choose his clothes for the day, "Princess, please don't do this to me. My balls are so blue they're starting to look like papa smurf."

"I know and I'm so sorry," she called from inside the bathroom while simultaneously brushing her teeth and attempting to put her contacts in, "but we're both working. You're in the running for that promotion at the auto shop. We don't have as much time as we used to."

She came out of the bathroom to lean in the doorway as she fixed the dress she'd just pulled over her head, "Trust me when I say I'm just as frustrated as you are."

He stood at the opposite end of their room and looked at her with the look he knew could get her into bed in seconds.

"Don't look at me like that."

"Look at you like what, darlin?" he asked in a low voice, playing innocent with a smirk on his lips as he walked towards her.

She groaned and bit her lip, "Dean, don't do this to me."

"I'm not doing anything to you…yet," he replied, standing right in front of her and glancing from the bed to her, "That bed hasn't seen action in four days. I think it's getting sad."

"Most couples go weeks without sex, Dean."

"Yeah, well, we're not most couples and four days is way too long for me not to give you any lovin'. Don't you agree?"

She bounced once on her heels and then said, "You've got fifteen minutes, jackass."

"I only need ten," he replied with a triumphant smile before colliding his lips with hers.

Their bedroom door once again bust open and this time a random, half naked man neither of them knew came into their room with a confused look, "Megan, babe, I don't think this is the bathroom."

He left without saying so much as a word to either of them. The door slammed on his way out.

Dean sighed and let her go as he sat on the edge of the bed, "We need to move out."

She froze once she'd realized what he'd said, "What?"

"Maybe it's time we get a place of our own," he repeated carefully.

"Maybe," she began, sitting back down next to him on the edge of the bed.

"Maybe even a house," he added and her eyes widened, "Sid was telling me about some cheap town houses near the shop. It's closer to Little Rock too."

She stared at him, "You want to get a house with me?"

"No, I was thinking Sid and I would move in and then I'd call you over when I felt like banging."

She smacked him on the chest, trying to hold back her amused smile as he laughed, "This is serious, Winchester."

"I am heart attack serious," he assured her, taking her hands in his, "We got a good thing going here, you and me. We need to get our own place. I don't hate Megan but she ain't no peach to live with. Getting a little tired of random dumbasses wandering around here at five in the morning."

"I know she and her…conquest are unpredictable," she said with a sigh, "Maybe we should just get an apartment by ourselves."

"At this point I would settle for a cardboard box so long as I can come home to you and have you whenever I want and wherever I want."

"So that's why you want the house with the white picket fence, huh? All those big rooms to christen," she teased.

"Doesn't sound too bad. White picket fence. Hot wife."

"Two perfect kids. Mandy and Mindy," she added, running with his joke.

"You mean Mark and Marvin," he corrected her, "We are not having girls."

She scoffed, feigning offense, "Why the hell not?"

"Because with my luck Mandy and Mindy are going to look just like they're hot Mom and I'll never let them outside the white picket fence," he said and Addy chuckled, "I can't have a MILF and two hot daughters walking around. I'll run out of room to bury the bodies of men who look at you."

"Well, that's just excessive. I'll probably only have like one affair with the pool boy so just one grave for me will be fine."

` "Jesus, don't joke about that," he said and she laughed," I'm serious. No girls. I can't be guarding you and them at the same time. It'll be exhausting."

"Well if we have a son he won't be any picnic either," she countered.

"Oh and why not?" he teased.

"Because I shiver at the amount of weight I would gain from the pie I'd constantly be craving while carrying your demon male spawn."

"It'd just be more for me to grab onto."

"You have more than plenty to grab onto now."

He slowly looked her up and down, "Yeah. I do."

She rolled her eyes," We were discussing our hypothetical children. "

"Meh. I still want a boy."

"I'll send my uterus the message. I'm sure it'll take it into request."

He laughed and gave her another kiss, his face sobering, "So what do you think?"

"Give me some time to think about it," she said, playing the wisp of hair at the base of his neck, "I'll let you know by the end of the day."

"Fair enough," he agreed.

"Now come on I want pie for breakfast," she said, standing up from the bed and pulling him with her.

"See that," he said, throwing his arms around her, "That right there is why I love you."

They left their room and walked into the kitchen to see the man who'd walked into their bedroom earlier now completely naked and walking around with their back to them.

"Hi you must be Megan's roommates. Y'all know where the eggs are?" he asked and turned around. Dean quickly put his hand over Addy's eyes before she got the full frontal picture. He wasn't so lucky.

"Top shelf of the fridge behind the milk," Addy answered nonchalantly.

"Megan!" Dean yelled and she appeared behind them.

"Yes?"

Dean turned to her and frantically gestured to the naked man in their kitchen, still covering Addy's eyes.

"What? Afraid if she sees someone else's dick besides yours she'll change her mind?" Megan teased with a smirk and then gratefully admired her current conquest in the kitchen.

Dean simply guided Addy in the direction of their room, keeping her blinded.

"Nice meeting you," Addy called out as Dean grumbled his annoyance.

 **SUPERNATURAL**

"Timmy put that down!"

"Beca what did I tell you."

"Dennis, Cheerios go in your mouth not on the floor!"

All these commands left Addy's mouth in what felt like a second as she bustled around the classroom at Little Rock Daycare. She picked up a wailing toddler and gently shushed him while at the same time wiping down a snack time table.

She set the toddler down, Jacob was his name and said, "Honey I want you to take a deep breath."

He did as he was told, "Ihimahhead."

"Oh you hit your head," she said and gestured to a fellow teacher's assistant, "Can you take him to the nurse?"

"Sure," she replied, picking him up and walking away as Addy collapsed into her desk chair.

"It never stops does it?"

She looked up to see her friends and coworker, Ana Ganden, a middle aged teacher who she was assigned to as an assistant.

"Keeps me on my feet," she said with a shrug and a smile as Ana took a seat next to her.

"So how's Dean?" she asked.

"He's good," she replied with a far off tone.

"Something happened," Ana said with wide eyes, "Oh no don't tell me you two are having problems. Not you two. If you guy don't work out there's no hope for anyone else."

She chuckled and shook her head, "No, we're good. It's just this morning he said he wanted to move out of our apartment with my cousin."

"Oh well that's not so bad," Ana said in relief, "Megan is very nice but she's a bit inhibitionless."

"To say the least," she agreed.

"I don't understand why you aren't more for it?" Ana asked.

"He wants to move into a home."

"Oh," Ana said, taken aback, "You're not ready for that."

"I can handle a house just fine…it's what the house implies that I'm worried about."

"Well it could imply many things. Marriage, growing old together, commitment, kids…" she trailed off looking at Addy's wide eyed look, "Or you need more living space."

"I definitely not ready for that," she mumbled.

"You two are practically married," she said, hitting her arm, "You came here out of nowhere, start a life together and thrive within a year. He's practically running the auto shop and you're doing something you so obviously love. Which brings me to my next question, you're not ready for kids because you're the best damn worker here."

"I like kids and I'm good with them but to have one of my own is-" she said with a sigh, "Let's just say there are things in my family I don't want to give to another generation. Besides, Dean and I aren't parent material."

"Let me tell you something girly. There's no such thing as parent material. You pop one out and you either sink or swim."

"Ana really," she said, growing uncomfortable, "I'm not ready."

She scoffed, "No one's ever ready. The way you two look at each other you might already have a bun in the oven."

"Well I better not be because I drank like a trucker last night."

 **SUPERNATURAL**

Addy woke up with a gasp, sitting straight up in bed and clutching her knees to her chest. One year later and she still couldn't get the images out of her head. Usually after one of her nightmares Dean would already be wide awake, his arms around her to calm her down but when she looked to his side of the bed it was empty. With a frown, she got out of bed. As she got closer to the door she heard Dean's muffled voice. Quietly, she opened it just a little so she could hear him.

"And no one's called about a missing person… No, this would have been today… So no reports of anything around Vineland and Oak Street, near that hotel renovation… Uh, call it a hunch… I've been a cop for a long time…"

She opened the door all the way and he quickly changed the course of the conversation, "No, I'll call you tomorrow. You too, man. Bye."

"Hey. Who was that?" she asked casually, leaning against the doorframe.

"Sid," he lied," I'm just setting up a poker game."

"It's eleven thirty, "she replied, giving him one last chance to tell her the truth.

"Is it really? Well, that explains why he was asleep when I called," he said with a forced chuckle as she raised her brow at him, "You heard all that didn't you?"

She nodded.

"I don't suppose you'll just forget you heard it?"

She shook her head.

He sighed as she came and sat down on the kitchen counter beside him, "Explain."

"After I got beers with Sid today I left the bar and I swear I heard a woman scream. Went to go investigate and I came across blood…and claw marks."

"No missing persons?" she asked and he nodded, "Maybe someone that wouldn't be missed. She might've been homeless."

"True," he said and rubbed his forehead, "We should leave this alone."

"We should," she agreed.

"If anything else comes up we'll deal with it but until then…" he trailed off, waiting to hear what she wanted to do.

"Until then we keep our eyes and ears open and treat this as if it were a case because like it or not we'll always be hunters."

"Sounds good."

"Good," she replied and he circled her with his arms, "I'll call my mother and ask her to see if she can recommend a spell."

"You know you shouldn't be using your magic right now," he said with a sigh, "I don't want to go back to this."

"We help people Dean," she said, looking up at him, "We can't just ignore that."

 **SUPERNATURAL**

Dean pulled into the driveway of Missouri's house in his pick-up truck, Addy by his side in the passenger seat.

"So how do you wanna play this?" he asked as she pushed her sunglasses up to look at him, "You're Mom won't like you getting back into this stuff."

"I know," she said with a sigh, "but if there's something going on this close to home we need to nip it in the bud."

"Just do me a favor and make sure I'm safely in the garage before you say anything to her."

She chuckled, "Still afraid of my Mom?"

"No," he said with scoff and she rose her brow at him, "She's a freaking witch."

"Come on," she said with an eye roll, opening the car door as the front door opened, "Oh look there she is now."

"If I didn't know any better I'd say I summoned her," he mumbled under his breath, following after her.

"Hey Mom," Addy said with a smile as she hugged her mother and moved past her into the house, "Where's Aunt Missouri?"

"Out shopping," she said, staring at Dean with a tight lipped smile.

If it were up to Zayda she'd have Addy drop Dean in a second. She had all respect for him. Hell, she liked him but at the end of the day she thought he'd be the one to drag Addy back to hunting. Zayda hated that her daughter hunted and she would never forgive Rufus for sucking her into that. She would never forgive herself for letting him either.

"Hey Zayda," he said, following behind Addy into the house.

"Hi Dean," she replied, masking her indifference well as she closed the door behind her, "What brings y'all?"

"Just wanted to grab something from the car," Addy said, gesturing to Dean with her eyes to go, "I was also hoping you could help me find one of Missouri's old recipes."

Dean disappeared into the garage as Addy followed her mother into the kitchen.

"No, I mean what really brings you?" she asked with a stern look.

"Dean just wanted to grab something from the Impala," she repeated.

"Kitten Detrov-"

"Addy Turner," she corrected like a broken record.

"What do you have against that name?"

"A lot," she answered robotically, making herself busy by washing dirty dishes in the sink.

"Fine, Adriana," she said with a sigh, "Will you please tell me why the hell Dean is going through his car for hunting supplies?"

She sighed, "Because we think there might be something in town, okay?"

"I would know. Missouri would know. Megan would know. Hell, even you would at least sense something."

That last part made her flinch because even she wasn't sure if she could. Ever since the fight with Lucifer, something had been very, very wrong with her power. It just didn't work the same. She wasn't as in touch with it. It was still there and when she looked at her true form Light and Dark were still at war within her but it wasn't any use. It was unpredictable so she had no problems never using it.

"So you're hunting again?"

"No," she asked, turning off the running water from the sink, "We're…checking."

"And if you find it?"

"We hunt it down and kill it," she said, turning to her, "It's that simple, Mom."

"Than what?"

"Than we go back to our lives as if it never happened," she said simply.

She scoffed, "You're my daughter and I love you but you and I both know that once you start again you won't stop."

"You make it sound like I'm an addict looking for another fix," she said, offended.

"Whenever your father took you on hunts you'd come back with this look in your eyes," she began gravely, "And after a few hours, it'd fade and I could tell all you wanted to do was hunt again."

"And what was so wrong with that?" she countered, "What was so wrong with me taking down something evil and helping people? Why was it so bad for me to be doing something good?"

"Because it was good Adriana but whether you know it or not you were doing it for yourself. Hunting let you focus on only one thing and that was keeping yourself alive to kill the monster so you didn't have to face your own monsters. You put so much belief in the fact that if you killed bad things than you couldn't be bad yourself."

"Mom, I didn't come here for you to psychoanalyze me," she said with an eye roll.

"Kitten-"

"Addy," she corrected in frustration, "My name is Addy."

"Addy," she said, walking to her and putting her hands on her daughter's shoulders, "I love you and I'm begging of you. Don't get involved in this. If something is going on we will deal with it accordingly. "

"I love you too but I'm not a little girl anymore. You can't hide the truth from me until it's too late."

Her words weren't supposed to come out as harsh as they did but there was no avoiding it. She'd been back for a year and while she did love her mother there were many unaddressed issues between them and while her mother tried to bring them up Addy had shut her down each time. She was in a good place and she didn't want to look back in fear it'd all come crumbling down.

Her mother sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, "Adrianna please understand that I thought I was doing the right thing. You didn't deserve to-"

Suddenly, they heard a large crash.

"What was that?" Zayda asked, looking at her daughter in confusion.

She returned her expression before her eyes widened in fear, "The garage."

She took off running as she yelled, "Dean."

She burst through the garage door and Dean was nowhere in sight as her mother was hot on her heels.

"Dean!" she yelled, looking all around the garage and running out the garage door to the yard, "Dean! Dean! Where are you?"

"Kitty, relax," he mother said soothingly as she paced back and forth and pulled out her cell phone, dialing his number, "I'm sure he just went out for a little."

"The car is still in the driveway!" she yelled, pointing to the truck and getting Dean's voicemail, "Dean, where the hell are you? I heard a crash and the truck's still here and you're gone and please, please, please just call me back and tell me I'm being an overreacting, clingy girlfriend."

She hung up the phone and ran her hands through her hair frantically, "What if what's in town figured out we're going after it and it came for him?"

"Adriana," her mother said, gripping her shoulders, "Nothing would get in this house without me feeling it a mile away."

"Well obviously something did," she said, shoving her mother's hands off her and making a mental note to apologize for it later, "Go inside and do a locator spell. I'm gonna sweep the place for sulfur or whatever else I can find."

"Adriana you need to calm-"

"I'll calm down when I see Dean again," she said, redialing his number as she searched and her mother watched her with sad eyes, "Mom, hurry!"

 **SUPERNATURAL**

The first thing that registered in Dean's mind was his splitting headache. The second was he was laying down and the third was that there wasn't a small, warm body with mangled morning hair nestled into his side. He opened his eyes to see a shabby wooden ceiling and he turned his head to see the little brother he'd desperately missed for a year.

Slowly, he swung his legs over the side of the cot and stood up, staring at him with a blank expression.

"Hey, Dean. I was expecting, uh...I don't know, a hug, some holy water in the face something," Sam said, casually sitting in his chair.

"So I'm dead? This is Heaven? Yellow Eyes killed me, and now…"he trailed off waiting for Sam to pick it up.

"Yellow Eyes? That's what you saw?" Sam asked in nothing more than curiosity.

"Saw?" Dean repeated.

"You were poisoned. So whatever kind of crazy crap you think you been seeing, it's not real," Sam explained.

"So, then, are you...real? Or-or am I still…"

"I'm real," he said and stood up," Here, let me save you the trouble. All me."

He took out a silver blade and cut his forearm then put some salt in a jug of water, swirled it around and took a chug. He grimaced before setting it down and mumbling, "That's nasty."

"Sammy," Dean whispered to himself as it all finally flooded through him.

"Yeah. It's me," he said almost nonchalantly and Dean wrapped his younger brother in his arms for the first time in much too long. However, he knew he had to make questions. He pulled away from him.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute. You-you were-you were gone, man. I mean, that-that was it. How the hell are you-"

"I don't know," he answered honestly.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I mean, no idea. I'm just back."

"Well, was it God, or-or Cas? I mean, does Cas know anything about it?"

"You tell me. I've been calling. Cas hasn't answered my prayers. I don't even know where he is. I mean, I was... down there, and then, next minute, it's raining, and I'm lying in that field, alone. It's kind of hard to go looking for whatever saved you when you got no leads. But I looked. I mean, believe me, I looked... for weeks."

Dean frowned, "Wait, weeks? How long you been back?"

He was met with silence as Sam looked away and he repeated with more anger, "How long you been back, Sam?"

"About a year."

"About a year?" Dean repeated calmly.

"Dean-" he began in an attempt to put out the fury his brother was about to unleash.

"You been back practically this whole time?" he yelled, all the emotions he'd been struggling to deal with coming to the surface, "What, did you lose the ability to send a friggin' text message?"

"You finally had what you wanted, Dean," Sam countered.

"I wanted my brother, alive!"

"You wanted a family. You have for a long time, maybe the whole time. I know you. You only gave it up because of the way we lived. But you had something, and you were building something with Addy. Had I shown up, Dean, you would have just run off and dragged her down with you. I'm sorry. But it felt like after everything, you deserve some regular life."

Dean turned his back to him as his anger diminished. How could he be mad at him for something like that? Especially when he was right.

He turned back and asked with great difficulty, "What have you been doing?"

"Hunting."

"You left me alone, and you were flying solo?" he asked in disbelief.

"Not solo."

"What?"

"I hooked up with some other people."

"You? Working with strangers?" Dean asked with a scoff.

"They're more like family, "he defended and they settled into a heavy silence, "How's Addy?"

"She's, uh, good," Dean answered with the usual smile he couldn't help whenever she came up.

"Is she still…" he trailed off, struggling for the right words.

"A giant pain in my ass wrapped up in a pretty package," Dean finished with a small smile and Sam chuckled.

"Yeah, that?"

"Of course. Wouldn't have it any other way," he said and yelled, "Oh crap."

"What's wrong?"

"She's probably freaking out," he said, digging through his pocket for his phone. He found it to see several missed calls, voicemails, and texts, "She's going to punch me out when I get back. I don't know how I'm going to explain this to her."

"Maybe you shouldn't," Sam offered.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked and caught on, "I can't not tell her you're alive, Sam. Losing you killed her."

"All I'm saying is she's got a good thing going right now," he continued, "I wouldn't mess with it."

"I can't lie to her, man," he confessed, "Not after everything we've been through together."

"Well you might have to so just think about it alright."

He nodded and sighed as he sent her a quick text saying he was okay but he couldn't call right now. He'd have hell to pay for it later but no doubt she'd eventually understand.

"So, uh, those hunters I was telling you about," Sam began, changing the subject.

"The ones like family," Dean said with a raised brow.

"Yeah," he said and pointed to the door, "They're actually here."

Sam led Dean into the adjoining room where two men, one dark haired, the other blonde, and one woman were standing around. They all turned to him and he looked around, assessing them.

The woman came up to him and stared at him with a smirk on her face. She had dark hair and ordinary features. There was nothing special about her at first glance but she held a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"Hey," she said.

"Hi," Dean replied, remaining unphased.

"My God, you have delicate features for a hunter," she said in an almost mocking tone.

"Excuse me?" Dean asked in offense.

"Dean, Gwen Campbell," Sam said, introducing them to end the awkwardness she didn't seem to notice.

"Good to finally meet you. Sam's gone on and on."

"And this is Christian... and Mark. Campbell," he said pointing from the dark haired man to the blonde.

"Hi," Mark said casually.

"Cam-Campbell? Like..." he trailed off. He always thought outside of Addy, Sam was the only family he had left.

"Like your mom," Christian said.

"Third cousin, "Sam said and pointed to Gwen then Christian," Third cousin," he moved on to Mark, "Something, something twice removed. They grew up in the life, like Mom and like us."

"I thought all of Mom's relatives were gone. And I'm sorry. It's just, you know, why didn't we know about any of you?"

"'Cause they didn't know about you. Not until I brought you all together."

The voice was familiar and that's what made Dean turn to see the grandfather yellow eyed killed waltzing into the room as if it had never happened.

"Samuel?" Dean asked, looking him over.

"Guys, give me a second with my grandsons here, please," he said, addressing Mark, Gwen, and Christian.

Dean continued to stare at his grandfather.

"Lot of resurrections in your face today. It's all right. Take a minute," Samuel said gently.

"It's gonna take a little more than a minute. I mean, what the hell? H-how did this happen?"

"We're guessing whatever pulled Sam up pulled me down. So, whatever this is, we're both a part of it."

"But you don't know what that is," Dean stated rather than asked.

"Bingo," Samuel said.

"And you have no leads? Nothing? Well, this-this is, uh... No more doornails coming out of that door, is there?" Dean asked, not sure how to ask.

"As far as we know, it's Samuel, and it's me," Sam answered.

"Okay, am I the only one here that thinks that this can't all just be fine?" Dean asked in growing panic.

"Believe me, you're not, "Samuel answered," I wanted to come get you, of course. Sam was adamant about leaving you out, so we did. Until this."

"Right. So, then you ended up in my garage how?"

"I got hit before you did, few days ago. Dosed up with poison," Sam explained.

"By?" Dean asked.

"Couple of djinn."

"Djinn? I thought those were cave-dwelling hermit-type. That's pretty exotic."

"Not anymore, at least. These...look like regular people. They can blend in. And all they got to do to kill you is touch you. Their toxins get in your system, all of a sudden you're hallucinating your worst nightmares, and pretty soon you O.D."

Dean held back a shiver, "Well, then how are you breathing air?"

"Samuel had a cure."

"You got a cure for djinn poison?" Dean asked in both awe and skepticism.

"Oh, I know a few things. Stick around, I'll show you tricks your daddy never even dreamed of," Samuel said and Dean stiffened at the mention of their father.

He brushed it off, "Okay, why are these things after us?"

"Well, you did stake one a while back," Samuel said.

"After they came after me, we were pretty certain that they were gonna go gunning for you next," Sam said.

"Damn it," Dean said under his breath.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"This thing could go after Addy," he said, running his hand through his hair in panic.

"It's all right. I already sent someone over there to watch her," Samuel said, attempting to calm him down, "Besides from what Sam told me about this girl I'm sure she can handle herself."

"Yeah well she knows I tend to forget that," Dean said, "We have to get going now."

 **SUPERNATURAL**

Addy sat on the couch, bouncing her leg up and down as she stared at the text message Dean had sent her.

 _I'm safe. Stay inside. I'll explain when I get home._

She was a mix of fury and anxiety. If he thought that just because she'd spent a year without her gun in her hands he could just take off without her than he was very, very wrong. At the same time, she was terrified he was hunting on his own. He'd said he was safe but that didn't necessarily mean he wasn't hunting. She got up and began pacing again, holding her phone.

Missouri, her mother, and Megan were still working on the locator spell. She couldn't help but think it would go so much faster if she used her powers. Ever since she'd found out about it, she was greatly relieved but there was a small part of her she felt she no longer had. She wouldn't admit it but deep down, she felt useless.

She took a deep breath and walked to their room. She stood in front of the bed and slowly sunk to the ground. She lifted up the bed skirt and pulled out a small wooden box so far in the corner it was invisible unless you were looking for it. With a deep breath, she sat cross legged and slowly opened the box to reveal a silver chain with two rings on it. One was gold and the other was silver. The gold one was the ring belonging to Lilith and the silver was the promise ring Sam had given her.

When he'd given it to her, it had been a symbol of their relationship. A literal promise that one day they would be with each other completely. After they'd broken up, it seemed to mock her because it was how she wore her protection sigil after Lilith had mangled her tattoo with a knife. She'd gotten it redone but she still kept the ring. It was the only thing she had to hold onto Sam. In the end, they weren't in love with each other but they did love each other. They were family and while she had her mother, cousin, aunt, and Dean, she couldn't help but feel like it wasn't complete.

This life with Dean was great. Deep down she'd always wanted this but her powers were always holding her back. Now that they were almost useless she was sure she'd be able to do this and most days she could. Most days she did it with a genuine smile on her face, but some days it was hard. She was a hunter in the wrong environment and she was desperately trying to make up for it.

Deciding that sulking wasn't going to help anything, she got up and grabbed their mail box key on the way out of the apartment. Locking the door behind her, she made her way down the hall and to the elevator.

"Hold the elevator!" someone yelled and she thrust her hand out in between the rapidly closing doors just as a curly haired woman rushed inside.

"Thank you so much," she said breathlessly.

"No problem," she replied, pressing the button for the ground floor, "Going down?"

"Yeah, same place," she said with a small smile.

She returned the smile with a curt nod and went back to checking her phone.

"I'm Candice," she said, sticking out her hand.

Addy took it and shook it quickly, "Addy."

 **SUPERNATURAL**

Dean rushed inside the apartment. The hunter sent to "watch" Addy was dead in the parking lot and he didn't care if she could kick ass or not. He was panicking.

"Addy!" he yelled out into the apartment, "Addy!"

There was no answer as he ran through the kitchen, living room, bathroom, and both bedrooms screaming her name.

"Oh God no," he mumbled, calling her number just as the front door opened and she stepped inside with his back to her.

"Dean," she said in confusion and he spun around, dropped his phone, and scooped her into his arms.

"Where the hell have you been?" he asked in relief, cradling her close.

She pushed him away, slamming mail down on the kitchen counter, "Downstairs getting the mail. The real question is where the hell have you been Winchester? You can't just run off like that with no explanation. I was scared shitless. What were you think-?"

"Addy, listen to me," he said, cupping her face in his hands, "Go pack a bag. Do the same thing for Megan and call your Mom and Missouri."

"What?" she asked in confusion with wide eyes, "Where are we going? What the hell's going on?"

"Oh look who decided to show up."

They both turned to see Megan standing in the doorway.

"Not now, Megan," Dean ordered, "Pack a bag. We need to go. I'll explain on the way there."

"Or you can explain now," Addy said, crossing her arms.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Megan asked accusingly, "She was worried sick. How could you just go run off hunting? Do you have any idea how upset she was?"

"Megan stop," Addy pleaded, "I'm sure he has a good reason and if he needs us to pack then-"

"No!" Megan said angrily, "It's already starting. He's dragging you back down."

"I'm dragging her to safety," Dean countered, "Now can we get moving!"

"No, you know what," Megan yelled, grabbing Addy by the arm, "She's not going anywhere with you and neither am I. I refuse to let you bring her back into this."

"Megan, trust me if I had a choice I wouldn't do this but we need to go," he replied, pulling Addy towards him.

"We can protect her just fine here," Megan said with narrowed eyes, "Now take your shit and leave if you're so eager."

"I'm not going anywhere without-"

"Both of you stop it!" Addy yelled, her head pounding from their yelling, "Does anyone give a crap what I want to-"

She stopped dead in her words and stared at the doorway as yet another person entered the space. She was sure she was hallucinating. The glue fumes from the daycare had finally gotten to her because there was no way Sam Winchester was actually standing there.

"Sam?" she whispered.

He looked to Dean, "Sorry, I tried to stay out of it but you sounded like you needed some help."

Dean sighed next to her, "Addy, we need to talk."

"Oh, no," Megan said, pointing from Sam to Dean, "No way in hell. Both of you get out and stay out. This is worse than I thought. We are not going anywhere with you two."

Addy couldn't take her eyes of Sam, "You're alive."

"Hey Addy," he said with a small wave, "and yeah. I'm alive."

Her head spun as she stared at him.

"Addy, are you okay?" Megan asked, looking to her cousin who suddenly looked ill.

"I-" was all she managed to get out before she dropped to the ground. She heard the distant sound of her name being called over and over before she closed her eyes.


	2. Exile on Main Street Part 2

**Chapter 2**

Passing out sucks.

That realization is the first thing that comes to Addy's mind when she finally is aware of the world again. The second is that she's lying on an uncomfortable but familiar surface. She groaned and turned her head, opening her eyes to see Dean sitting in a chair next to her, brushing her forehead gently.

"Hi," she croaked out, blinking the sleep out of her eyes.

"Hey," he replied and kissed her forehead, "How are you feeling?"

"Like I got hit by a truck," she replied and he helped her sit up slowly, "What happened?"

"You were poisoned by a Djinn," he explained and she whipped her head to him, "It got to you while I was gone. Don't worry."

"Wait what?" she repeated and everything came rushing back to her, "Wait…Sam he's…"

He nodded slowly and she gasped, "We have a lot to talk about Addy."

"No shit," she said, "Where is he?"

"Probably out back with your family. Keeping them from killing me."

"Why did you bring my family?"

"I wasn't sure if they were in danger too. Better safe than sorry but I'm pretty sorry right now."

"They're giving you hell right now, aren't they?"

He nodded solemnly, "They have every right to. I can't believe I brought you back into this. "

"Hey," she said gently, cupping his face in her hands, "You did nothing wrong. All you're doing is keeping me safe. That's all you do and I love you for it. You have no reason to be sorry and you have no reason to worry. It's gonna be okay."

"But for how long?" he asked.

"As long as we're together dumb ass.

He chuckled, "If you say so."

"I'm always right remember?" she said and pressed her lips to his in a slow kiss to let him know she had all faith in him and then some.

"Hey none of that in my house."

She pulled away from him and turned to see Bobby with a smirk on his face. It was then she realized where they were. She broke out in a grin and ran to him, throwing her arms around him.

"Hey I ain't no spring chicken," Bobby said as she nearly knocked him to the ground with the force.

"God I missed you," she said, hugging him tight.

"Missed you too baby girl," he said, kissing her forehead, "Can't say the same about your family though. Bunch of hell raisers under one roof. Had enough trouble with you."

She chuckled," I'll get them to calm down. So how've you been?"

"Good until you two showed up at my doorstep," he said, crossing his arms, "I thought I said don't come back unless it's with grand kids."

"We know Bobby but Sam's alive," she said with a smile.

He glanced at Dean as they shared a look, "I've known for a while."

She stepped away from him as her smile dropped, "Bobby how long is a while?"

He sighed heavily," About a year. Sam's been back for a year."

Without looking at him she asked Dean," How long have you known Dean?"

"Not even a day," he replied and she sighed, staring at Bobby, "Addy he was just trying to protect us."

"Look, kid," Bobby said gently, "I know you're pissed at me now but-"

"I asked him not to say anything."

They all turned to see Sam in the threshold, "You and Dean had a good thing going. The last thing you two needed was me coming along and messing that up."

"The last thing," she repeated, staring at him, "The last thing we needed was to go a year out of our minds without you! Do you honestly think it was all sunshine and rainbows? We were a mess. A whole fucking year and you couldn't shoot a text saying 'Hey, not dead. You can stop mourning over me and failing miserably at trying to save me.'"

"I told you not to," Sam said.

She scoffed, "Because I'm so good at doing what I'm told. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I knew it hurt but you had a life and friends and family and jobs. It was everything you two deserved," he said simply, "Addy you guys were out."

"Does this look out right now, asshole?" she yelled, "We're a team. We've been a team since the very first case we worked together. You don't get to just tap us out when you feel like it. You're our family, Sasquatch and we thought you were dead!"

They stared down and a small smirk spread across Sam's face, "I missed you too, Addy."

She ran to him and pulled him in for a hug as she held him tight, "You're still an asshole."

"By the way can you talk to your family?"

She sighed and nodded, letting him go, "Three women too much for you."

"Three women, no," he said with a smirk, "Three Detrov's. Yes."

She stared at him for a few moments longer, something not sitting right in his gaze. It looked like Sam. It talked like Sam. There was no way in hell it couldn't be Sam but something was off. Maybe it was the way he looked at her or how his smile just wasn't the same. She couldn't place it but something was off.

"I'll, uh, go talk to them," she said, walking past him and shaking off the feeling to paranoia.

 **SUPERNATURAL**

"Are you insane?" her mother yelled.

"You can't be serious," Missouri added.

"Look I know Dean's got you dick whipped but-" Megan began.

"Alright all of you stop it!" Addy yelled, standing up from her place at the head of the kitchen table, "I'm not going back to hunting. This thing is after Dean and Sam. It came after me and it will most likely keep at it with you guys on its list. We get rid of it and move on."

"Addy do you think we're stupid?" Missouri drawled, "We you can handle ourselves. It's you who needs help."

"Because my powers are unpredictable live they've always been?" she asked bitterly.

"Because you're like a junky," Megan said, kicking her feet up on the table, "You ever hear of a former junky getting just one more taste of the good stuff and not relapsing."

"What is it with you guys and thinking I'm addicted to hunting," she said with an eye roll, "I've been cold turkey for a year and I haven't gone through with drawl."

"Adriana you have a life in Kentucky. You have friends and your family and a job you love," her mother said pleadingly.

"Did you purposely leave out Dean?" she asked with sad eyes.

"You can still have a life without him," she assured her.

"I know that and I could but I don't want to."

"Addy, Dean is a good man but understand that at this point in your life he is not the man for you. You don't have to be his savior anymore. You can't save that boy," her mother said, putting his hand on top of hers.

"Look," Megan said gently, "I get the whole broken, damaged hot guy attraction. Trust me, I get it, but the novelty of fixing him wears thin after awhile."

"It's no use," Missouri drawled, "Those two aren't ever leaving each other. Might as well let it go."

Addy pulled her hand from beneath her mother's, "I'm going to do this. I love all of you but I'm not asking permission. I have work to do."

She stood up from the table and turned her back as she walked away.

"Addy," her mother called out and she stopped, turning her face towards the one woman she could never ignore because they'd spent so much time apart, "Just be careful, baby."

"I will."

 **SUPERNATURAL**

Addy sat on the stairs, her chin in her hands as Dean came around the bend and leaned on the railing.

"How are they?"

"They're unpacking upstairs," she said with a sigh, looking up at him, "How are you?"

He sat down next to her, "Honestly, I'm not sure what to feel right now. Got my brother back but I might be losing something else."

"I know you're not talking about me," she said, tangling her hand with his, "Because I'm not going anywhere."

"Addy do you remember what happened after you passed out?" he asked and she shook her head, "You were screaming and your temperature went way over the limit. You could've died."

"But I'm okay," she said, squeezing his hand.

"I have to get the thing that did that to you."

"What do you mean you?" she asked with a frown, "I'm coming with you."

"Addy just listen. I'm so sorry."

"For what? You didn't-"

"Those things were coming for me and I just should've known."

"How could you have known? This isn't on you."

"I should've known that something would come, because something always does. But I was stupid and reckless and...You can't outrun your past."

"Because my past was so boring," she added, "In case you haven't noticed we both have a lot of demons…literally but we managed. Now why does this sound like goodbye?"

"I'm saying sorry for everything. I should've just left you with your family and gone off to do what I needed to do."

"You're an idiot, Dean," she said, hurt in her voice, "because yeah we weren't Christmas card perfection but we were figuring it out together. We built a life out of nothing but fucking pieces of our old one. How can that not mean something?"

"I was wreck half the time, Addy. You were the only thing I got out of bed for. You basically had to put me back together."

"And? You did the same for me. We fixed each other. That's how relationships work. I mean the guy you love saves the world and loses his brother. He ain't gonna be Prince Charming on a white horse and I never wanted that. All I needed was you and that's what I got and it made it the best year of my life. I thought it was the same for you."

She stood up and stormed down the stairs. He followed after her, grabbed her hand and pulled her close, "It was, Addy. Every second I'm with you is the best moment of my life."

"Than don't throw it away," she pleaded.

"I'm not. I just have to go finish this with Sam."

"I'm coming with you."

"Addy-"

"Dean," she said with a raised brow, staring up at him, "I'm coming with you."

"I'm guessing I have no choice."

"Only took you a year to catch on."

He chuckled and kissed her cheek, "Small problem."

"And what's that?" she asked as his lips, trailed down her neck.

"You're not going hunting in this dress are you?" he asked, referring to her black floral sundress, "I really like this one."

"I thought you liked the other one," she said, tugging at the ends of his hair.

"And which one is that?"

"You know. The little red, see through one I put on for your birthday."

"I wouldn't let you out of our own bedroom in that dress," he said, pulling away with a raised brow.

"If I remember right you didn't let me out of the bed," she replied, looking down at his lips.

"I intended on enjoying that part of my birthday present to the fullest extent," he said with a smirk.

"None of that in my house," Bobby called from somewhere they couldn't see and they broke apart like two guilty teenagers.

"I'm gonna go change," she said, "Then we can figure out what to do."

"Alright but we actually have some other people we need to meet with," he said carefully.

She blinked at him, "Who?"

"Some people Sam's been hunting with. Like I said. We have a lot to catch up on."

 **SUPERNATURAL**

Addy followed Sam and Dean through the abandoned house. She didn't want to be nervous but she couldn't help it. She was about to meet Dean's formally dead grandfather and his long lost cousins. It wasn't the scariest thing she'd ever done.

They entered what seemed to be the main room where several people were cleaning guns solemnly. An older man sat on the edge of the table doing his work and she knew it was Samuel Campbell himself.

"Your girl okay?" he asked and she realized her probably couldn't see her behind Sam. She stepped out behind him with a small smile.

"She's very okay," one who she guessed was their cousin said.

The only other female in the room elbowed him hard as Dean clenched one of his fist.

Samuel Campbell stood up and slow approached her, "You must be Dean's girl."

"Addy," she corrected with a friendly smile, "Name's Addy."

She stuck out her hand but Samuel pulled her in for a hug with a deep, hearty laugh, "None of that formal business. You're family."

"Thanks," she replied, hugging him back but still remaining rigid until he let her go and led her towards the others.

"This is Gwen, Christian, and Mark Campbell," he said, pointing as he said the name.

Gwen gave her a scrutinizing once over, "Well, aren't you just a pretty little thing?"

"Don't let it fool you," she quipped with a neutral expression.

"I'm sure you're fearsome but, uh, Dean," Christian began, "I think we can do without the misses on this one."

"Bringing her is the smartest thing we'll do all day," Sam said quickly, "She stays."

"So, Addy," Christian began, turning his attention back to her, "How long you been hunting?"

"Long enough to know that we should be talking plans," she replied easily, "Djinn are tricky sons of bitches. Especially these."

"True there," Mark said and she gave him grateful look. He nodded in return.

"So what's the plan?" Dean asked as Addy shared a short stare down with Christian before walking back towards him.

"Well, right now, we stock up, get set," Christian answered and Dean and Addy exchanged a look.

"So you're saying there is no plan to get the thing that came after my family," Dean stated, reading between the lines.

"We'll find 'em. Just got to be patient," he replied and Dean was getting visibly annoyed.

"Patient," Dean repeated.

"Look, why don't we just go kill 'em," Addy offered to keep Dean from saying anything else, "Doesn't take much more finesse than that."

"Relax, girly," Christian said and Dean smirked, knowing this would not end well for him," We got it handled. Djinn are hard to draw out. Now, you've been out of the game for a while. Leave it to the professionals, sweetheart."

"Okay. Well, djinn are like rats. Leave out some bait in a trap and they'll go right for it. They want Sam and Dean. We make them think they're getting Sam and Dean. They know where we live. And yeah I haven't been in the game for a while but that sounds like a plan to me...sweetheart and if you listen close it almost sounds like I'm a professional."

She held no malice in her voice. Just a very sarcastic pleasant sound as every hunter in the room had their eyes on her including Dean who felt pride swell in his chest.

"Well I don't know about you boys but she's alright in my book," Gwen said, winking at her fellow female hunter.

 **SUPERNATURAL**

Dean watched as the hunters walked around their living room and kitchen, making the place djinn ready.

Gwen picked up a fashion magazine from the table in the living room, "Huh, I love this one."

She turned to Dean with it and nodded her head towards Addy in the kitchen, "Yours or, uh, your wife's?"

"I'm his girlfriend," Addy said, walking towards them, "And that's my cousin's. She's lives here too."

"So you two haven't tied the knot yet, huh?" Gwen asked Addy as Dean went to take a framed picture from Mark.

"Nope," she replied uncomfortably.

"Why not?" she asked curiously, "Did he turn you down?"

Addy looked away, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, you turned him down," Gwen said with a chuckle and patted Addy on the shoulder, "Here I was thinking you were holding him back."

"Look I don't know what you're getting at but-"

"What I'm getting at is you look a hell of a lot happier than him to have that gun in your back pocket."

She was taken aback by Gwen's suggestion and looked around for Dean to see he was gone.

"I'm not being a bitch, Addy. Just making an observation," she said with a shrug and walked away.

She didn't waste a second walking to their bedroom. She stopped outside the door, hearing voices from inside.

"I've never seen anything quite like it. Been working 'round the clock," she heard Samuel say.

"So what's going on?" Dean asked.

"We don't know," his grandfather replied hopelessly, "But whatever it is, it goes way past a couple of djinn acting off. Nocturnals attacking in broad daylight, werewolves out on the half-moon, creatures that we've never even seen before. We don't -we don't even know what they are. I'm knee-deep in half-eaten human hearts and exsanguinated 10-year-olds, and it's all making me…uneasy. "

Addy's eyes widened as she listened to the private conversation.

"So what's your theory?" Dean asked.

"You tell me. All we really know is it's all hands on deck. We're counting on each other right now. That's how it is with Campbells. We need you, Dean."

She waited with shaking hands for his answer.

"Look, I hear you, but..."

"You don't know what you're part of, Dean. You know, you had ancestors hacking the heads off vamps on the Mayflower. What I'm saying is that we're your blood. And we're out there dying, trying to get in front of whatever this is. Maybe not the best time for golf."

After all she'd heard, she couldn't help but have a part of her that agreed.

"Yeah we're done here," Dean said and she heard him walking out. She took a few steps back and then began walking again so she walked straight into him.

"Hey is everything okay?" she asked quickly.

"Uh, yeah," he said as Samuel came out of the room afterwards. Dean shot him a look and walked away. She began to follow after him but Samuel caught her by the arm. Dean looked back but she gave him the go ahead and he slowly kept walking.

"I know you heard all that," he said.

"Heard what?" she asked convincingly.

"Come on, Addy," Samuel said with a smirk, "Don't play it like that. I know you were standing right here listening to me tell Dean to give all this up."

She remained silent.

"Something tells me you wouldn't need as much convincing," he said and she stared at him, her expression neutral, "I can see it in your eyes."

"I love your grandson and we have a life here. We're happy."

"But for how long Addy? How long before you're aching to join the fight. How long before Dean just isn't enough for you?"

"He'll always be enough."

"You know I believe you genuinely think that but what happens when Dean wants family."

"Than he goes to Sam, me, Bobby, hell even my crazy ass family. He knows who loves him."

Samuel shook his head, "I'm not talking about that, Addy. I'm talking about a family of his own. Little Dean's and Addy's running around this world completely unaware that the monsters are real and trust me I see the way he looks at you. Won't be long now before he brings up looking at some rings or how cute someone's kid is. Maybe even something as simple as getting your own place together."

She snapped her eyes away from his before realizing she'd given him the answer he wanted.

"He already has, hasn't he?" he asked with a chuckle, "You and Dean are playing house and yeah, you're doing a good job but _you_ know it's not who you really are. Dean needs a little reminding. Something's coming and we could use all the help we can get. A Winchester and a witch would-"

She looked to him with wide eyes, "How did you know I'm a witch?"

"Sam," he said simply, "but you know I'm right."

"Look I don't care who you think I am because I'm not that person anymore."

"Addy," he said gently, " Dean cares about what you want. He'd follow you anywhere. If you wanted this life back than-"

"I won't do that to him," she said sternly, "If you truly care about him than you wouldn't ask me to do that and let's get something straight. I won't."

She walked away without looking back.

 **SUPERNATURAL**

It didn't take them long to realize the djinn weren't going anywhere unless they were alone. After forcing the Campbell's to leave and attempting to get Addy to go with them, Dean sat in the kitchen counter, Addy at the table, and Sam stared at their refrigerator layered with picture upon picture of their year.

Addy felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Sam, "You okay?"

She put her hand over his and gave it a squeeze, "I'm okay."

"What about you, Dean?" he asked, his fingers lingering on her body before he took them away. She decided not to think much of it.

"Oh, yeah," he said unconvincingly.

"Yeah," Sam repeated.

"No, this is... This is crazy. I mean, you, Grandpa. Whoever brought you back..."

"Doesn't want to be found," Sam finished.

"Yeah, I get that. But who are they, and what do they - what do they want? Why?"

"All good questions," Addy said to Dean and then looked to Sam before she lost her courage, "Do you remember it?"

"What?" he asked.

She hesitated for a few seconds before rushing out, "The cage. Lucifer's cage."

"Yeah," he said simply.

"Do you want to-" Dean began.

"No."

"Well, if anybody can relate..."

"Dean, I don't want to talk about it. I'm back. I get to breathe fresh air, have a beer, hunt with my family, see you again. So why exactly would I want to think about Hell?"

"Sam," Addy said gently, "All that can't be kept in. I know you feel like you can deal with it right now but-"

Her phone rang and she frowned seeing it was Darcy, one of her friends. She and her husband, Jake lived on the floor below them and she'd done some house sitting for them. Darcy usually came in person to talk.

"Who is it?"

"It's Darcy," she said answering, "Hey Darcy is everything…Darcy…Darcy what's going on…Wait who has Jake…they're in your house…Darcy listen to me. Go out the window and down the fire escape…What did they say they wanted…Darcy…Darcy!"

The call ended and she looked to Sam and Dean with wide eyes, "She said people came into their place calling themselves djinn and looking for us."

"Shit," Dean mumbled as Addy went for the syringes with lamb's blood and her gun, "Addy slow down and let's be smart about this."

"We don't have time to plan, Dean," she yelled, "They have them because of us."

"Look Sam and I will go down and get them," Dean assured her, "Call the Campbell's."

"No, I'm not just gonna sit here and-"

"Addy!" he yelled, "Call them! Stay here and keep yourself safe!"

They stared down, "Go, Dean."

"Addy, look I-"

"Dean, go save them!" she yelled at him.

They ran out the door and Addy locked it behind them. She snapped out of her anger and began dialing the one man she didn't want to talk to because Samuel Campbell had been right. She missed it.

 **SUPERNATURAL**

The door to Darcy and Jake's apartment was slightly open.

"You go left. I'll go right," Dean said and slowly opened the door. They split up and Dean made his way into the kitchen to see Darcy and Jake lying still and pale on the floor. He bent down and checked both of their pulses to find none.

"Damn it," he said under his breath before being pulled up with his arms behind his back as he fought furiously. The syringe dropped from his hand and he watched as a boot crushed his only hope. He looked up to see the woman who had given him his number from the bar a few days ago.

"You made it through that last trip, so how about a big, fat double dose?" she grabbed his chin as pain shot through his entire body," Bad news. It'll kill you. The good news? At least you'll go fast. That's for our father, you son of a bitch."

His eyes rolled to the back of his head as the djinn abandoned him and he struggled to stay up, leaning against the kitchen table until he collapsed back with a scream of pain. He opened his eyes to see himself in his and Addy's bedroom, staring up at the ceiling.

He heard a small cooing and turned to see Addy holding a baby in her arms, "Sorry. I was trying to be quiet but she's just too happy to sleep right now I guess."

"She," Dean repeated with a frown, "It's a girl?"

She snorted a laugh," That's what the doctor told us."

The baby's eyes met his and he saw the same green he looked at in the mirror, "She's cute."

"Makes the hours of labor worth it, huh?"

He chuckled and sat up slowly, "What's her name?"

She turned to him and placed a light kiss on his lips, "Mary, silly."

She climbed out of bed, cradling Mary in her arms and stood up to walk over to the crib in the corner of the room. Her white night dress flowed around her as she set her down and pressed a light kiss to her forehead.

"Sweet dreams, baby girl," Addy whispered and turned back to Dean, "Now I think Daddy needs some attention too."

"Oh no don't mind me."

Azazeal stood in the doorway to their bedroom.

Addy screamed and went for Mary but Azazeal thrust his hand out and she went flying against the wall.

"Get away from them!" Dean yelled, starting to get up but Azazeal pushed him back down.

"This is all your fault," Addy whimpered, looking at Dean as Azazeal walked towards Mary's crib.

"No, get away from her you bastard!"

Azazeal took out a knife and looked to Addy. A spot of red appeared on her stomach and slowly spread as she slid up the wall.

She screamed in pain as Azazeal cut his hand and fed their child his blood.

All he heard were the cried of his child and Addy telling him it was his fault.

The last thing he sees is her burning alive on the ceiling.

 **SUPERNATURAL**

Addy pried open the window after climbing down the fire escape. She made her way through the bedroom and heard loud crashes as she entered into the hall. She saw someone lying on the kitchen floor and rounded the corner to see Dean, convulsing on the floor.

"Dean!" she yelled and dropped down to her knees beside him. She pulled out her syringe and injected him straight in the chest. He stilled completely as she threw it aside.

"Dean," she whispered, cupping his face, "Dean, can you hear me? Come on baby open your eyes. Don't do this, Dean. Wake up. Come on wake up."

Dean gasped and groaned as he coughed loudly. Sam came running into the kitchen.

"Is he-"

"He's fine," she said with a relived smile, "He's alright. Your grandfather's on his way."

"They're already here," Sam said, "They just took down two djinn coming for me."

She frowned and was about to say something else but Dean opened his eyes and looked to her, "Addy?"

"Yeah, yeah it's me," she said and he pulled her down into his arms, clutching her tight, "It's okay, Dean. I'm right here."

 **SUPERNATURAL**

Addy sat on the fire escape stairs as she looked up at the night sky outside her and Dean's bedroom window. Her emotions were running rampant inside her and she couldn't seem to stomp them down.

Dean crawled through the window, a blanket in hands. He draped it over her shoulders and sat down next to her.

"Thank you," she said with a small smile, leaning her head on his shoulder, "How are you feeling?"

"Considering you stabbed a needle in my chest. I'm good," he replied with a smirk as he kissed her temple.

"You're fucking welcome, you dick," she said with a snort of laughter.

"Sam left, "he said and she looked to him.

"Why didn't you go with him?" she asked, looking down.

"Because he'll come around to visit. I've got you. I've got a life…did you want to go with him?"

She sighed," I don't know. I thought maybe I missed it but when you were lying on the floor and you just stopped moving…I don't want to deal with that again. Not to mention Darcy and Jake. The cops bought that we had no clue but…I'm just not up for being in the position where I'm putting people in danger and right now we have a lot of people to put in danger."

He sighed," We have to be extra paranoid now."

"More paranoid than usual."

"They knew where we lived."

"Guess you're getting your wish after all. We get to go house hunting."

"Actually I didn't…Megan can't stay here," he said, putting his head in his hands.

Addy shook her head with an apologetic smile.

"And until we find a place we're going to have to stay with my Mom and Missouri.."

"Wait, what?" he said with a raised brow.

"Well obviously we can't stay here anymore and they've got two extra rooms."

"You do realize they hate me right?" he asked with a raised brow.

"They don't hate you, Dean. They're just protective of me."

"Well I can understand that. Speaking of the devils, aren't they still at Bobby's?"

"Bobby's bringing them back tomorrow."

"So it's just you and me for the night?"

"And he catches on," she said with a smirk.

"I believe we were interrupted the other morning," he said, standing up and leaning over her.

"You're gonna have to remind me," she whispered, her lips brushing his.

"Well then get that cute little ass in bed, princess," he replied with a grin and pressed his lips to hers, "I love you."

"I love you too and we'll figure all this out," she promised, stroking his cheek.

"We always do."


	3. An Update

Hi all!

It's been a very, very long time and I am equally sorry for keeping you on hold. When I first started writing this series I was barely in high school and now I'm about to graduate college so time has definitely been very different for me. BUT I will be updating this very, very soon and try to update at least every other week. If you've come back for more and you've stuck with me through this series my biggest thank you to you for coming back. Y'all are the absolute best.

-Penmojo


	4. Two and a Half Men

**Chapter 3**

The tarp covering the Impala concealed most of the vehicle. Dean had the trunk open as he put back the supplies they'd used to take down the djinn. With a sigh, he closed it shut.

"Hey Mr. Mechanic. Can I set up an appointment?"

He looked to see Addy in the doorway to the garage, holding a beer and sipping on another with a smirk on her face.

He chuckled, "For a pretty face with a beer I've got some time right now."

She closed the door and walked over, handing the beer to him with a seductive smile, "I think my engine needs a little tuning."

"Well ma'am I'd have to take my sweet time with a very thorough look through," he said, putting the beer down and pulling her to him by her hips with a seductive smile, "This particular vehicle needs a delicate man to get it started."

"Oh does it now?" she asked with a raised brow as she bit back a smile, "So would you be using nothing but your hands… or your wrench?"

He effortlessly picked her up and set her down on top of the car," Well this beauty just needs the right touch to get her going."

"Do you have that touch?" she asked, barely containing her laughter.

"Please. All I have to do is slide my key in your ignition," he said with a grin and she snorted a laugh as he kissed her with a smile on his face.

"We sound like a bad porno," she said through her laughter.

"Hey you started it," he replied, kissing her neck, "I'm running with it."

"I never knew you were into role playing, Winchester," she teased.

"Stay tuned next week for the naughty plumber here to snake your drain."

"You're a dork."

"But you love me."

"I do," she said seriously and gave him a light kiss, "And I hate to say it but I have to go to work."

"Maybe you should take one more day off," he suggested, kissing down her neck, "I'm off today. We can do whatever you want."

She moaned quietly as his hand traveled under her dress to her thigh, "I've already taken off an entire week, Dean."

"What's one more day?" he asked seductively into her chest.

"Dean, stop," she said forcefully and pushed him away softly, "You can't keep me cooped up in here forever."

"I'm not. I just-"

"The djinn was an isolated incident. We moved in with my all powerful witch family. I'm pretty sure we're safe and even then I can defend myself."

"Addy, we don't know what's going to come after us," he countered, "We have a lot of enemies and if one can find us then-"

"Me and my family have to stay under quarantine for the rest of our lives," she finished, getting off the car, "My mother and Missouri need to start taking clients again-"

"Letting random people into the house," he added.

"Suburban idiots who come to them thinking their psychic sisters," she corrected, rolling her eyes, "They're harmless. Megan has to get back to work."

"Megan can bat her lashes and get whatever she wants."

"That's not the point, Dean. She's still Dark and having her work for what she has keeps her honest. She hasn't slipped up in months and the longer she stays here the more caged she feels. We can't do that to her when she's been working so hard to prove herself."

He was silent at that.

"And I can't stay in this house twenty four seven either. I need to work and see my friends and so do you. I know you haven't hung out with the guys all week. We have to stop living in fear and start living our lives again. If we slip back into worrying about what comes after us next we're just going to go back to our old ways and I don't want that. Do you?"

"No," he said with a sigh.

"Okay," she said with finality, "I gotta get going. I told Megan I'd drop her off at work before I go to the daycare."

"I'll take you guys," he said quickly.

"No, Dean," she said, louder than she intended, "I'm taking my car."

He nodded slowly, "Give me a call when you get to work."

"I will," she said and her eyes softened, "I know you're just trying to protect us but Sam's back but it's not making you better. It's making you worse and that scares me."

"I'm fine, Addy," he said with a neutral expression.

She looked away from him with sad eyes, "And that's how I know you're not."

He didn't bother to confirm and she clenched her jaw as she shook her head, "I gotta get going. I'll see you tonight."

He went to give her a kiss but she turned her face instinctively so he kissed her forehead, "Make sure you call me."

"Yeah. I will," she said and walked out of the garage leaving Dean standing there knowing he was going to have to fix things later today.

 **SUPERNATURAL**

The music in Addy's car was turned up much higher than usual to drown out the silence between her and Megan. Of course her cousin wanted to talk but she was in no mood as she brought the car to a stop, death gripping the steering wheel.

Megan reached over and turned the music all the way down, "What's up with you and your prince charming?"

"Nothing," she said quickly.

"I thought hunters practically breathed lies," she replied with a scoff, "Or has your year off made you suck at those."

"I told you your outfit was nice this morning, didn't I?" she replied.

"Put the claws away, Kitty Kat, "Megan snorted a laugh, "There we go. Now what's wrong, cuz?"

She sighed, "He's relapsing."

"I knew he was an alcoholic!"

"No, Megan," she said, rolling her eyes, "I mean back into internalizing everything."

"New flash, Kit Kat, that's what guys do," she said as if it were simple.

"I asked him if he was okay and he said he was fine," she whispered gravely.

"Okay obviously I'm not getting something. If he said he was fine than-"

"You don't understand. We both have this problem that whenever something is wrong we won't talk about. We'd just keep it in and say we were fine but with each other we could never lie about it. We would always talk it out. We never just say we're fine. Not anymore."

"And he just did," Megan said, finally understanding why her cousin was so upset.

"He can't be on the sidelines. Something's going on apparently and he's lying to himself when he says he doesn't want to be in the fight."

"Like you are."

Addy whipped her head to Megan, "What?"

"You and your boy toy have a lot in common. Being trigger happy is one of them. I know you want to get back in the game too."

The light turned green and they settled back into silence as she drove.

"You're wrong."

"I don't think I am, Kit Kat."

 **SUPERNATURAL**

"What sound does the dog make?" Addy asked, holding up a picture of a cartoon dog to a crowd of toddlers.

A chorus of dog like ruffs and barks flooded through the room and she laughed as she picked up the next one.

"Alright last one guys. What sound does the cow make?"

She knew that one was their favorite as they mooed in unison.

"Good job, guys. Now follow Miss. Menninger for snack time."

"Yay!" the all screamed, jumping up and lining over at the door.

One of them came walking up to her instead, his thumb in his mouth.

"Tommy, sweetie. I told you it was snack time," she said softly, kneeling down so they were face to face.

"But I wanna stay with you, Ms. Turner," he said with wide blue eyes as his curly blonde hair flopped into his eyes.

"Tommy, we talked about this sweetheart," she said gently, "You have to go have snack time with everybody else. I promise I'll be here when you get back. Now go eat. For me? Please."

"Okay, Ms. Turner," he said, sticking his thumb back in his mouth.

"Now what did I say about that thumb?"

He quickly popped it from his mouth, "Use it for thumbs up only."

"That's right. Now go eat," she said, sending him off.

She stood back up and waved to him when he turned back. He waved and left reluctantly.

"These kids adore you. You know that right?" Ana asked, coming up behind her with a hand on her shoulder.

"Little monsters made me love them too," she said with a chuckle, busying herself by moving the stool she used back into the corner of the room.

"Speaking of love," she said, pointing to the doorway where Dean stood, a bouquet of flowers in hand.

"Boy how badly did you screw up?" Ana asked with a hand on her hip.

"Hey, Ana," Dean said with a wave and looked to Addy, "Pretty damn bad."

"Well, go on, Addy," Ana said, waving her off, "Man needs his privacy to grovel for forgiveness."

Addy gave her a grateful smile and followed Dean out and into the parking lot. He handed her the flowers which she took with a small smile.

"I figured sorry wasn't going to cut it," he said with a nervous chuckle, "so I thought flowers and maybe the truth would help."

"I'm listening."

"You were right. I'm not fine. I'm driving myself crazy thinking of all the things that could happen to you when I'm not there. I can't help but think of all the bad things that could come after you to get to me. I wish I could keep you safe every second of every day but I know that's not who you are. I know you need to be independent. I just need to remember how to let you do that after what happened with the djinn and I'm sorry for forgetting that. Just give me some time to get back to that point."

"Okay," she said with a relieved sigh.

"That's it?" he asked in confusion, "I had a whole speech prepared. I was gonna get down on my knees and-"

She put her arms around his neck and kissed him with all she had. It was only a moment before he kissed back and held her close.

"That was all I needed to hear," she said against his lips, "The flowers were a nice touch though."

"And if I added dinner and a movie to it?"

"Well now you're just overachieving," she said playfully.

"Oh no I'll be doing that tonight during the makeup sex."

"Ding ding ding we have a winner," she said with a chuckle.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you only like me for my body," he teased.

"Well you're pretty too," she replied with a smile and gave him a quick kiss, "I'd love to stay but I gotta get back to work."

"I know," he said, giving her another kiss, "You're really good with those kids. You've always been good with them."

"Yeah, I guess so," she said uneasily, hoping this wasn't going where she thought.

"Well we both gotta get back," he said, catching on to her discomfort, "Be ready when I get home."

"Got it," she replied, "Now get back to the shop before I change my mind about waiting until tonight."

"I love you."

"Love you too."

She waited until he got in his car and drove off to go back inside. She smelled the flowers with a dreamy look. Every time she was afraid that they were going down the wrong path he reminded her just how much he loved her. She was never allowed to forget that she was his everything. She just hoped that when the time came he remembered he was hers.

 **SUPERNATURAL**

"Got a hot date?"

Addy turned in her bathroom mirror to see her mother in the doorway.

"Yeah, we're going out for dinner and a movie," she said, successfully applying mascara without stabbing her eye.

"Good to see he's finally loosening the leash."

She put down the makeup and turned to her Zayda, "He was just worried about us and you know it."

"Or he's worried about you finding someone who doesn't put your life in constant danger."

"I'm not having this conversation, Mom," she said, walking past her as she went to their closet, "You won't have to put up with Dean for long. We're looking for our own place."

"And then what? He keeps you locked up in there with a few babies to keep you occupied."

She turned to her mother with a surprised look, "Why are you being like this?"

"Because I'm just counting the days until he drags you back on the road."

"Make up your mind, Mom. You don't want him trying to protect me and you don't want me hunting with him. What do you want?"

"Honestly I just want him out of your life so I can have a good night's rest without worrying if you're going to be there when I wake up."

"Mom, I am with Dean. That's not going to change and if you and I are ever going to get back to the relationship we had you cannot keep trying to convince me I shouldn't love him. It's not happening. So can we please stop focusing on it and focus on us?"

"So you love Dean just like you loved his brother?"

"Out of all the people that have been in my life Dean is one of the few that have never let me down."

"Like I let you down. Is that what you're saying? That's a low blow, Adriana."

"Oh and reminding me about Sam isn't?"

"I'm just saying. I should just wait for this relationship to run its natural course right? Just like it did with that Mason boy and Sam and Peter."

"Mason killed Rose. Sam was downing demon blood and if I remember correctly my relationship with Peter ended because you tried to kill me so I guess I owe you a thank you, huh mother?"

"That boy was going to destroy you and you know it. Hell, you probably knew it back then and you just didn't care. If me trying to kill you help you realize that then I'm glad I did it!"

Zayda clamped a hand over her mouth as Addy looked at her in shock. Her face fell as her eyes began to water.

"Honey I didn't-"

"Mean it," she finished with a scoff, "You didn't mean that."

"Sweetheart please I-"

"I've got somewhere to be mother," she said calmly and brushed past her, fleeing down the stairs.

"Kitty!" her mother called after her from the top of the stairs.

She got to the last step and turned back to look up at her mother from the top of the stairs.

"Stop calling me that!" she screamed at her from the top of her lungs, "My name is Addy! Kitty burned in that house. You burned her and I am trying to forget that but you won't let me! You won't let me forget my mistakes and you won't stop looking at me like I am one!"

"That's not true sweetheart," she said through tears, "I swear I'm trying but…but…"

"But what, Mom?" she yelled, refusing to back down, "Tell me why you won't accept me as I am! Tell me why us trying to be mother and daughter again is so difficult for you?"

"Don't make me say it," she pleaded.

"Tell me!" she ordered, "You look at me like you're afraid of me sometimes."

"Because I am," she whispered and even though it was quiet Addy managed to hear it.

It broke her heart.

"You are my child and I love you but there is a darkness in you that can't be hidden."

"It's called my Dark side, mother," she said through clenched teeth, "I haven't chosen."

"It's not just that," she said tearfully, "You just aren't…normal and Dean he doesn't see it but he feeds it. He accepts it and when you're hunting it gets worse."

"I'm not normal," she repeated, a tear falling from her eye, "Coming from a witch."

"You're no ordinary witch and you know it, sweetheart. You're not like the rest of us. You're more powerful than any of us have seen or heard of in thousands of years and instead of choosing to hone your powers you ran from them."

"I don't even have them anymore."

"But they're still in there just waiting to be released. You're a time bomb and when you go off I can't help you. No one can."

"I already fulfilled the prophecy. My blood started the apocalypse. Lucifer is in his cage. I can't be his queen. What more do I have to look forward to fuck up my life?"

"It's not anything written but listen to me my child. You have to be prepared for the next challenge thrown your way."

"No you listen," she said with fury, "I'm happy and no one is ruining that for me. Do you hear me? No one!"

"Ask yourself, sweetheart. Are you really happy or are you coming down from the high of saving the world?"

She stared up at her mother, "Why won't you just let me be?"

"Because some people don't have that luxury and as much as it pains me you are one of those people."

They stared down in silence before the front door opened and Dean entered. He looked between the mother-daughter stare down.

"What's going on?" he asked, looking back and forth.

"Let's go, Dean," she said, breaking their eye contact and disappearing out the door.

Dean stared up at Zayda, "What did you say to her?"

"The truth," she said coldly, wiping at her tears.

"Zayda, I know you're her mother but if you hurt her-"

Zayda scoffed, "Are you threatening me?"

"I'm telling you that I haven't forgotten that you tried to kill her, more than once, and if you try anything like that again I'll-"

"You'll what? Kill me?" she laughed darkly, "She wouldn't even let you do it when I really did want to hurt her. If you did it now that she has me back then she will never forgive you and you'd be killing wrongfully. Any harm that comes to her will not be through me. Can you say the same?"

"I would never kill you. I would never lay a finger on you because that would hurt her and I would never hurt her."

"You sure about that?"

They stared down before Addy called Dean's name from the driveway. He followed in Addy's example and backed down.

He came outside to see her sitting in the passenger seat of the truck, furiously wiping at her face. He slid into the driver's side and closed the door.

He turned to her and gently tilted her face to look at him," Tell me what you need and I'll make it happen."

"Just take me somewhere. Please."

 **SUPERNATURAL**

They lay side by side on a make shift mattress in the back of the truck, looking up at the starry night sky. There were no distractions. They parked in a field with nothing but the sounds of cicadas and their own breathing.

"She said she was glad she tried to kill me," she said, breaking the silence as she kept her eyes on the sky, "And that she's afraid of me. I'm not normal…even for a witch. I have a darkness. I'll never be happy."

"She didn't mean it," he said, turning to her.

"That's the worst part," she whispered and met his eyes, "Some parts she didn't but the important ones she did, Dean. She really believes I'm a bad person."

"Well then she's wrong."

"Dean, she's my mother. Hell, she's a witch from the most powerful family-"

"She is fucking wrong. I don't care how scary that woman is but I will tell it to her face. She's wrong. No matter what happens to you or even if you slip up you will always find your way back. You want to know why?"

"Why?" she whispered as he wiped at a tear that managed to fall.

"Because I'll be right by your side reminding you that you can't give up that easy, princess."

She gave him a small, sad smile, "Maybe you just can't see it."

He put his hand to her cheek and said, "You've looked evil in the eyes more times than I can count and probably more times than I'll ever know and you've always won. What I see is someone who's never given up a fight. I know you've got a dark side but that's not who you are. It'll never be just who you are."

She searched his eyes before frantically putting her lips on his. For a few seconds, he responded until she began undoing his belt.

He lightly stopped her hand, "You don't really want to do this right now."

"I really do," she whispered with pleading eyes. She needed him to get her mind off of her roaring thoughts. There were too many inside her head. She wanted them to be silent. All she wanted was to think about Dean.

"What about the movie and dinner? I'm sure there are still a few places open and we can catch the midnight showing."

"I don't want that. I just want you."

He searched her eyes and his hand crawled beneath her dress under the blanket as he slowly put his leg between hers. His lips descended on her neck and blazed a slow trail down her throat.

"I wish you could see what I see," he whispered against her collarbone.

A ringing of a phone snapped them both out of it. Dean sighed as she reached into her pocket for hers to find it silent.

"It's yours," she said as he rolled off her and pulled his phone out. He frowned, glancing at her from the corner of his eye.

"Sam?" he answered and she shot him a questioning look, "What's wrong…Dude…I'm out. I'm staying out…For what…And what's so nuts that you gotta threaten a damn drive by? "

"What's going on?" she whispered with a worried look.

She watched as his eyes widened. He gave her a wary look and rubbed his forehead, "I'll be there soon."

He hung up.

"I'm sure you meant to say _we'll_ be there soon," she said with a raised brow.

"I'm just gonna see how I can help. Figure it out then get the hell out of dodge. I won't be sticking around."

"And did he tell you what the case was?"

"No," he lied.

"So you're just dropping everything because he asked."

"I-"

"Don't lie to me. What's the case?"

"He didn't tell me, Addy. He just told me how much he really needed help."

She rolled her eyes and began climbing out of the truck.

"Addy, come on. Don't do this," he pleaded, climbing after her, "I'm just trying to keep you out of this."

"Maybe I don't want to stay out of this," she mumbled, walking to the passenger door as he continued following after her.

"Do you not want me to go?" he asked, "Because I won't if you don't want me to."

"I'm not going to stop you from going with your brother, Dean because he's alive. He's back from the dead. Go with him. "

"I just don't want you getting sucked into this."

"And I don't want Sam calling me at one in the morning to tell me you're dead," she replied with a clenched jaw, "This better be a one time thing, Dean because I swear-"

"It is," he promised, cupping her face, "Baby, I promise it is. I'll see what Sammy wants, wrap it up, and be back to you before you even notice I'm gone…okay?"

"Okay," she replied, searching his eyes.

 **SUPERNATURAL**

Dean drove along the road at night until he met Sam on the road, his car pointed towards him. He brought the truck to a stop and hopped out of the car, walking towards his brother.

"What'd you tell Addy?" Sam asked.

"That you needed my help," Dean replied with a sigh, "So where is it?"

"Strapped down in the back seat," Sam said and gestured to his car. Dean walked to the backseat and looked inside.

"Welcome to the party, Guttenberg," Sam said with a scoff as Dean stared at the baby in the backseat.

 **SUPERNATURAL**

"Are all the windows and doors salted?"

"Yup," Addy replied, walking down the stairs behind Dean.

"And the devil's trap under the rugs at all entrances?"

"Still in perfect condition since you've painted them," she said as he reached the bottom step and set down his bag, "Anything else warden?"

He sighed, "I don't have to leave you know. Say the word and I'll-"

"It has to be urgent if Sam asked you to come with him," she replied with a small smile, "You need to go."

"I'll be back before you even miss me," he promised, "And I'll be careful. No showboating. Just the bag and tag."

"I'm not your wife, Dean and even if I was you don't have to ask for my permission to breathe. Now get going. Tell Sam I said hi and to come and see me every once in a damn while. Phone calls are getting old."

"I'm serious, Addy. I don't have to do this."

"But you want to."

"Come with me," he blurted, "You can relax in the motel room while we take care of things."

"I've missed too much work as it is. Some of those kids started to think I died last week."

He chuckled, "Yeah, you're right. I just don't like leaving you alone is all."

"I'm not a trophy wife, Dean. I won't get bored while you're gone and mess around with half the neighborhood."

"Don't joke about that," he replied with a dead serious face.

She rolled her eyes, "Go, Dean."

"Are you sure?"

"You and I both know that if I wanted you to stay I could make you stay, Dean," she said with a smirk.

"Oh really now," he said with a raised brow, "And how would you do that?"

"Take a wild guess," she replied and gave him a slow, lingering kiss, "Now go on before I make you leave."

He gave her one last kiss before she watched him leave.

"You're staying?"

She turned to see her mother at the top of the staircase. With a passive look, she grabbed her bag and went out the door. She was in no mood to pretend like she had forgiven her.

 **SUPERNATURAL**

Addy bustled around the day care lobby as parents came to pick up their kids at the end of the school day.

"Quick announcement!" she called out, "We've got a fieldtrip to Monty Park next week and we're still looking for a few more chaperones. If you're interested come talk to me."

" !"

She turned to see Tommy with a large grin on his face as he frantically pulled a man by the sleeve towards her.

"Tommy," she exclaimed, crouching down to his level and then looked up at the man who was obviously his father, "Who's this poor guy you're dragging with you?"

"This is my Daddy," he said proudly.

Tommy was practically the spitting image of his father with same blonde hair and blue eyes.

"C'mon buddy I'm sure Ms. Turner is very busy," his father said with an awkward smile at her, "I'm so sorry. He really wants me to chaperone on this field trip."

"Well if you're interested I'd be glad to put you on the list."

"Please Daddy please," Tommy begged.

"Alright put me down for one," he said with a very warm smile and she wrote his name down on the clip board.

"Tommy c'mere," one of his friends called and Tommy ran off in that direction.

"I'm sorry about that. He gets kind of excited sometimes," his father said with a chuckle.

"No problem," she replied with a chuckle, "Between you and me he's the best part of my day sometimes. You have a great son, Mr. Buckland."

"Call me Jason, Ms. Turner," he said, sticking his hand out to her.

She took it and shook it firmly," Then call me Addy."

"So Addy how long have you been working here?" he asked, making small talk.

"About a year," she replied with a grin, "I love it here."

He looked around the hectic scene of kids running around for their parents and friends, "Wow you're stronger than I."

"And what do you do?"

"I'm a detective for the county."

She raised a brow, "And I'm the brave one?"

She chuckled with him as Tommy came running back towards his father. Jason lifted him up in his arms, "Alright buddy time to go."

"Bye Ms. Turner," Tommy called.

"Bye Tommy," she said with a wink, "It was nice meeting you, Mr. Buckland."

"Jason," he corrected with a smile.

"Jason," she repeated and waved as he walked off.

"Tommy's gonna get all the ladies when he grows up," Ana said, coming up behind her as she watched Jason and Tommy leave.

"And why is that?"

"Because he already looks like his panty dropping Daddy who might I add took quite an interest in you."

"And might I add that I have a boyfriend I love very much and he has a child and is most likely happily married to said mother of child."

"He's actually a widower. His wife died two years after Tommy was born," Ana said solemnly.

"That's so sad."

"Maybe you can cheer him up," she said with a wink.

"You're insane and once again I am happily in a relationship."

"Then you tell Dean it's not gay if it's in a three way," she said with a large smile and Addy's eyes widened, "What? I'm married. My kids are gone. I love my husband but I gotta live through someone. "

"It's not me, Ana," Addy said with a chuckle, "I'll see you Monday."

Her phone began to ring and she looked to see Dean calling her.

"Speaking of boyfriends," she said and waved a goodbye as she answered, "It's only been a few hours, Dean. "

"Yeah but it turns out I can't really function without you and we really need your help on this one."

"What kind of help are we talking?" she asked with a raised brow.

"Think of it less as help and more as some extra work hours."

"And why would I think of it as that?"

 **SUPERNATURAL**

Addy pulled her car up next to Sam's in the parking lot and got out as the brothers did as well.

"You two better have a damn good reason for this. I have field trip on Monday."

"Trust me we definitely needed your help on this one," Sam said with a pained laugh.

"Alright fine," she said, crossing her arms, "What is…"

She trailed off as the familiar sound of a baby whaling came from the back of Sam's car. She pushed them both aside to see an actual baby crying from the backseat.

"Do not tell me you two kidnapped a baby," she whispered harshly.

"Technically yes. It's mother was killed and something's after it. We're trying to figure out what it is and right now the best place for it is with us," Sam explained.

"Did you just call a baby an it?" she asked as she blinked at him.

Neither answered and she pushed them aside as she climbed into the car to grab the baby. His cries began to soften as she coddled him in her arms.

"What's his name?" she asked as he tugged at her hair and cooed.

"We don't know. It's just been screaming at us for a couple of hours," Dean replied as he watched how natural she was.

"Did you try holding him?" she asked.

They both gave her a sheepish look.

She sighed, "Do you at least have any supplies?"

"I have an arsenal in the trunk."

"God you're both hopeless. What the hell is a baby going to do with a shotgun?"


	5. Two and a Half Men Part 2

**Chapter 4**

Dean stared down at the list Addy had given him, "Grab some of that baby powder."

"She's pretty good with that kid," Sam commented.

"Yeah, I know," Dean replied with a small smile, "She works with them so it's really no surprise."

Addy came walking up to them with a package of diaper in one hand and the baby in the other. She flung the diapers into the cart.

"You guys got everything?" she asked as she handed the baby to Dean.

"Yeah but why are you giving me the kid?" he asked nervously.

"Because we're in the South and I am a black woman holding a white baby plus I have to use the bathroom."

"Hurry please."

She rolled her eyes, "I'll be back. Meet you in the checkout line."

Not long after Addy left the baby began fussing in the line. They received many disapproving looks as Sam loaded stuff on the counter for checkout.

"Dean make it stop," Sam whispered.

"How?" he asked frantically.

"Everyone's staring at us like we're child abusers! Feed it! "

"Addy already did. Maybe it needs a diaper change."

Dean held him up at arm's length and mimicked its noises as he tried to check if he needed a change.

"Aw... " an older woman cooed as she approached them, "What's the matter? What's his name?"

"Bobby," Dean said at the same time Sam said, "John."

"Bobby John," Addy said, coming up to them with a large, fake smile and turning to Dean, "I leave you alone for five minutes with our son."

"Aw is this your first child?" the old woman asked as Addy protectively took the baby from Dean.

"Yeah," she replied and looked to Dean with frantic eyes that gestured towards the screen of the security camera where shape shifter eyes were staring back from the old woman, "And you know how us mothers can be of our first kids."

"Of course," she replied as Addy stared her down, "I'd love to help. No offense, you two look exhausted. I don't mind. Lord knows I've changed a million diapers."

"Trust me. We're fine," Dean said to her as he stood protectively in front of her, "Go to the car."

She nodded and began leaving with Bobby John. She was halfway to the door when she turned to see the shifter knocking Dean down and coming after her. She ran for the door as the old woman grabbed her by the arm.

"Help! She's trying to steal my baby!" she shrieked and immediately they gathered a crowd.

"Get away from her," a store employee yelled and pried the old woman off of her.

In the chaos she escaped with Sam and Dean and they sped off. The poor baby was wailing after the scene in the car seat.

"What the hell does a shifter want with a baby?" she asked as she tried to calm him.

"You tell me," Sam replied, baffled as well.

"And how the hell did it find us? " Dean asked.

"You know, it could have been following me this whole time. Since the baby's house," Sam replied.

"We need to get off the grid and get him somewhere safe until we figure out what's going on," Addy said as Bobby John finally calmed down.

 **SUPERNATURAL**

Addy made the baby bed as Dean changed Bobby John's diaper. Sam did some research as he watched both of them from the corner of his eye.

"Okay, alright, you know what? I'll pay you money if you sit still," Dean said to the squirming baby and they both laughed at him, "This isn't funny. This is like defusing an IED, with poop! Okay, alright, alright, alright, you are golden, Bobby John. Time to hit the hay."

He picked him up and began humming smoke in the water as he paced back and forth. Addy watched him with an amused yet soft expression. Something in her changed as she watched him with curiosity.

"If I put you down, you gonna be a man about it?" he asked as he gently lowered the baby into the crib.

"Not bad, Winchester," Addy said as she stood beside him.

"She's right," Sam agreed, "You're just, uh, actually, not awful at that."

"Dude, I'm barely keeping that thing alive," Dean replied.

"No, no, no, seriously. You've got a whole Dr. Huxtable vibe coming off of you. You're like...," he paused and looked to Addy, "father material. "

It was only a second but she could've sworn she saw something malicious in his eyes or something meant to jab at her fears that he knew all too well. Just like the last time she sensed something different about him, she brushed it off.

"I did a lot of spontaneous baby sitting so there were kids running around our apartment sometimes," she said, trying to ease the tension she was sure only she felt.

"Crap. I can't believe I missed this," Sam said with a frown.

"What?" Dean asked.

"This house on Elm. The mother was killed, baby was grabbed, but daddy wasn't living in the house at the time so he's still alive. What do you say we go and have a chat?"

"I say let's."

"I'll be the stay at home Mom then," Addy said with a chuckle, "You boys go play detective."

"Actually you go, Sam," Dean said, "I don't want to leave them alone. Just in case."

"You sure?"

"Unless you've got a badge for Bobby John, yeah, I'm sure."

"Alright. Have fun playing house," Sam said on his way out.

 **SUPERNATURAL**

Dean had went out to get some snacks from the vending machine. When he came back he closed the door a little too hard and Bobby John woke up.

Addy groaned from her collapsed spot on the bed as Dean went over to the crib, "I got it."

He dipped his finger in his whiskey, "It's good, isn't it?"

Addy shot him a raised brow as he sat down on the bed.

"What?"

"Is that how you're going to put our kids to sleep?"

"Nah. Nyquil would probably be better."

She scoffed at him, "I'm not leaving you alone with them. Ever."

"Oh c'mon I'll be a great Dad."

He pulled her into his lap as she stroked his cheek and looked into his eyes, "I know."

"Once this case is over we can go back, you know? Start really house hunting."

"Yeah, I know," she said with a forced smile.

"You don't believe me?"

"No, it's not that. It's just…Sam's back," she said, standing up and pacing across the room, "And he's not going anywhere."

"What does that have to do with us?" Dean asked, standing up as well.

"What does that- he's your brother and he's still a hunter. As long as Sam still hunts than he'll be calling you for help and you'll be helping him."

"Addy, I don't have to help him. You make it sound like he calls and I come running."

She stared at him with a sigh, "Isn't that how it's gonna go?"

He shook his head, "Don't say that. You know you're my first priority."

"Dean, I know-"

"You are my first priority and whatever we have in the future is my priority. Everything I have with you is my priority."

"I know but-"

"But nothing. I'm not throwing that away for hunting. Why would I do that?"

"But that is what you do when Sam calls," she said louder than she intended and they stared down.

"Addy-"

Bobby John began crying and she went and picked him up, gently rocking him back and forth.

"I want a life with you, Dean. You know that but as badly as I want to get back to the hunt and trust me it's bad…I have the willpower to just say no."

"Sam needed me for this one."

"And he'll need you for the next one and the next one. I can't keep waiting at home for you to come back in one piece or coming to help when you call."

"Addy, I promise you. That's not going to be the case."

As they continued fighting Bobby John's crying got louder and louder.

"You can't make that promise, Dean. One djinn and you put me and my family on lock down. What happens if we have kids? Hm? Are you going to put them on lockdown too? I won't have my kids living in constant fear like we did so we have to figure something out or I don't know if I can keep-"

Her voice cracked as tears prickled her eyes. She held Bobby John tight as he whimpered in her arms. She shushed him gently as she tried to calm the both of them.

"Keep what?"

"To be honest this isn't just about you. I have to fight myself to not go with you and I have to fight myself to stay at home and wait for you. I'm somewhere in between and I don't want to keep doing this. I love you too much to fight like this and hold you back from what you want so if hunting is what you want then-"

"I want you," he said with no hesitation and walked over to her so he could gently cup her face in his hands, "All I need is you."

"I love you…but I know you well enough to know that you only think you mean that."

He leaned his forehead to hers, "I mean it, Addy. God, I mean that. Don't leave me."

"God, no, Dean. That's not what I'm saying. I'm saying whatever we have to do to work this out then we do it but leaving each other is the only option not on the table."

"Jesus woman don't scare me like that."

She chuckled as he wiped away a stray tear from her face, "Of all the things that go bump in the night you're scared of that."

"That's because I'm a smart enough son of a bitch to know what I'd be like if I lost you. Now that's scary."

Bobby John gurgled a laugh in her arms and they both looked at the smiling baby.

"You think that's funny little man?" Dean asked.

"Of course he does," Addy said and kissed his forehead as she laid him back in the crib. Dean circled his arms around her waist and kissed her neck, "Not in front of the baby."

"He won't remember a thing," Dean said, unbuttoning her shirt from behind as Bobby John drifted back into sleep, "Let me make it up to you, princess."

She turned around to face him, "For children cognitive development is-"

He cut her off with a kiss as they made their way towards the bed. They kissed furiously and she pushed him onto the bed. She straddled him, her lips traveling up and down his neck. He flipped her onto her back and continued unbuttoning her shirt, his lips touching every inch of newly exposed skin.

He dropped to his knees onto the motel carpet, her legs hanging off the edge of the bed as he unbuckled her pants and peeled them off. Throwing them aside, he took her calf and began kissing up until he reached her inner thigh.

She sat up and he hooked his arms up under her legs to pull her close. She gasped as he buried his face into her. He smiled up at her as she panted for breath and rested her hands on his shoulders for support.

"Mm, I missed this," he said with a teasing smile, his hand moving her underwear aside to find her warm and in the beginning stages of her arousal, "Look at me."

She met his eyes and he slowly entered her with two fingers. A grin spread across his lips as he studied her reaction. She gushed around his fingers, head tilted back and short breaths leaving her parted lips.

"Fuck," she whispered, gripping his shoulder.

"That's my girl," he drawled, eyes glazed over as he watched her take the pleasure he gave her. He could give her everything and he always knew she'd take it and take more. He'd let her take whatever she wanted as long as he got to hear her make those noises.

She begins to ride his fingers, shifting her hips. Slowly, he brings his hand into her scalps and pulls, exposing her neck to him so he can mouth at her pulse.

"Dean," she whimpers because he's slowed her fingers just enough to tease her but not get her to that finale she so desperately wanted, "Please."

He loved it when she asked. When she acted like he wouldn't give her the moon if she really, truly wanted it. She had him wrapped around her finger but every once in a while, he saw the power she'd let him have over her.

"You want more?" he smirked up at her, and she titled her head down to press her forehead to his. She gasped and he parted his lips to catch her breath.

"More," she choked out, bringing her hands up to his shoulders and digging into him. He met her eyes and added his thumb to her aching button. She screwed her eyes shut as he kept his firm, steady pace until her whole body erupted in him. She shook, tears sprung from the corners of her eyes, and Dean held her through all of it, his hand pushing her through the aftershock until she went limp in his arms.

He brought his hand to his lips and cleaned her off his fingers, making sure he stared her in the eyes before giving her the same devilish glint that always meant he was far from done with her, "I should clean you up, babe."

Before she can protest, his head is between her legs and his tongue is exploring the most intimate part of her. He takes pride in making her shiver, probing in her most sensitive state. It's almost too much but it feels too good for her to even expend what little energy she has to stop him. Somehow, he pushes her to come one more time, riding his face and her hand pulling at his hair.

She would never get tired of Dean getting on his knees for her.

An obscenely loud pop leaves his mouth when he comes back up, his mouth and chin slick with her juices. He never takes shame in it, instead grinning a mile wide as she looks away shyly. He makes her look at him and kisses her, tongue pressed against hers so she can taste herself.

"Like fucking candy," he says and finally stands up.

With that, he leaves her there, shirt open and underwear still around her ankles, a breathless, damp skinned mess of nerves and hormones.

God, she loved that man. And in that moment she knows she's giving him that look that Megan describes as being hypnotized. He catches her from the bathroom, drying his face and leans against the doorframe to smirk because he's a cocky bastard.

"What?" she ask, voice low, peaking at him as she pulled her underwear back into place.

"You look so good after you come."

She smiles, tilting her finger to make him come towards her with a smirk. She grabs him by the collar and presses her lips to his. Slowly, they fall back into their bed as she rolls on top of him, kissing down his neck.

His phone rings and he picks it up, a smirk on her lips as she moves lower and lower down his body.

"What is it Sam? Kind of busy…wait, what…how is that possible…no I don't-"

A large splat was heard and they both turned to see blood and bits of skin on the wall around the crib.

"What the hell?" Addy asked as Bobby John began to cry and she walked over to the crib, fixing her shirt and pulling her discarded pants back up her legs, "Uh, Dean…"

She picked him up and stared at him as she realized he was the same baby from the box of diapers.

"Sam said the shifter is the Dad," he explained as they both stared at the crying baby.

"You think?" she replied, wrapping up the wailing baby in a towel and gently picking off pieces of skin from his face, "C'mon sweetie. It's okay."

There was a knock at the door, "Manager! Everything okay in there?"

"Yeah, no, we're fine. Thank you. Good night," Dean called back as they exchanged an alarmed look.

"There's been complaints. Mind opening the door, sir?"

"Go in there," he said, gesturing to the bathroom, "It's not a good time. Just got out of the shower. "

She grabbed a gun from the table as he closed the door behind her, "Don't come out for anything."

She hears loud struggling and what she guesses is the door slamming open.

"Get out of the way," she hears an unfamiliar voice say.

"Yeah, that's not going to happen."

Bobby John began tugging at her hair as she griped him and the gun tight.

"That child should be with his father."

"Wow, I gotta be honest. I'm not really seeing the family resemblance," Dean replied and she rolled her eyes.

"I'm not just talking about me. I'm talking about our father."

They begin to struggle and Bobby John lets out a loud wail. The door rattles and her face hardens as adrenaline rushes through her veins. The door blows open and what she guesses is the shifter comes bursting in.

"Give me the baby," he demanded.

"Kiss my ass," she replied and raised the gun. With Bobby John in one hand and a gun in the other she fires a bullet right between his eyes. He drops and Dean is on the floor behind him.

Bobby John giggles as Dean says, "You're going to be one hell of a Mom."

"Damn straight," she replies with a smirk as Sam comes running in.

"We gotta go."

 **SUPERNATURAL**

Sam speeds down the road in his car, Dean in the passenger seat and Addy in the back with a sleeping Bobby John.

"Well at lease he can pass for yours now," Sam quipped.

"Shut it and drive your pansy car," she replied with a smirk.

"You know, it's pretty smart, actually. I mean, shifter poses as a guard for the security company to get near the house. Then it scopes out the fam," Sam began.

"Yeah, and then daddy takes off, and shifter becomes daddy. A few glasses of wine, shakes momma's trees, comes back in nine months to collect its prize," Dean finished.

"That's sick," Addy said in disgust.

"I've never seen a baby monster before, "Sam said, glancing back at Bobby John.

"And you still haven't," Addy replied, "It's a baby. It doesn't matter what his parents have done."

"Right, but it's a shifter, too," he countered.

"Still doesn't change the fact that we've got to look after this thing, "Dean agreed with Addy," I mean, what the hell are we going to do with it? We can't actually drop it off at an orphanage. They might get upset when it turns Asian."

"Maybe we could-"Dean began at the same time Sam said, "Samuel."

"What?" Dean asked.

"Samuel. He'll know what to do," he explained.

"You want to bring a baby shape shifter to a bunch of hunter?" Addy asked in disbelief.

"Not just hunters. They're our family. "

"They're your family," she corrected, "I'm a witch and this is a shape shifter. Forgive me for being a little wary."

"Not every hunter is a head case. I mean, Samuel is actually a lot like Dean,"

"I'm a freaking headcase," Dean admitted.

"Well, pitch a better idea then."

"I could take him," Addy offered.

"Forever?" Sam asked and she stayed silent, "Great! Samuel, it is."

 **SUPERNATURAL**

Addy uneasily holds Bobby John in the Campbell Compound as the baby sleeps soundly in her arms. She doesn't miss the looks they all give her as she tries to stop being so on edge.

Gwen walks up to her and gently pats the baby's head, "Well aren't you just the best disguise a monster ever wore?"

Dean stepped closer to Addy and shot the hunter a look as he put his arm around her waist in a protective manner.

"You okay?" he asked her quietly.

"More or less," she replied with a small smile.

Samuel entered the room with Sam in tow, "What's our next move?"

"I got a couple of ideas, "their grandfather answered, coming towards Addy with a friendly smile, "Cute kid. If I didn't know any better I'd say he's yours. Let me see him."

"She's got him," Dean answered for her and she shot him a questioning look.

"What do you think I'm going to do?"

"You really don't want me to answer that question, "he replied.

"Well I'm curious. Who exactly do you think we are?" Christian asked Dean and the hostility in his voice was not missed.

"Hunters," Addy answered before he could.

"Funny, here I've been thinking we're family," he replied, looking between Dean and Sam.

"But you're not my family," Addy said as calmly as she could, "My family are all witches and we've been on hunters hit list since the beginning so put yourself in my shoes and try to understand why handing over a baby monster as you guys so gently put it is a bit difficult for me. It's really nothing personal. It's just that while I was a hunter…I also know what it's like to be hunted. I especially know what it's like to be a monster before being a child and that will screw with him more than anything else."

Samuel's eyes shifted. He almost looked sad. His gaze visibly softened as he took a slight step towards Addy, "Nothing and no one is going to hurt you as long as I'm still breathing. As far as I'm concerned you're family. I look out for family."

They stared off for what felt like minutes but was only seconds before she slowly handed him Bobby John. Dean watched the exchange and felt shock when he saw Addy shoot his grandfather a small smile.

"Hey there. You're a big fella, aren't ya? Yeah. I haven't held one of these in a long time. Your mom was the tiniest. She was as bald as a cue ball."

Addy didn't miss the look in Dean's eye when he talked about his mother.

"Alright, so what the hell are we going to do with him?" Dean asked.

"Raise him," Samuel answered.

"Raise him?" Dean repeated.

"What you've got a better suggestion?" Samuel asked and handed him back to Addy, "It's dangerous out there for him, Dean."

"And what about in here? What are we going to study him? Poke at him?"

"Your mind goes straight to torture, Dean. Don't assume that for everyone," Christian said.

"What exactly are you trying to say?"

"Sorry, I heard about what you majored in down in the Pit."

Before Dean could say anything Addy put Bobby John in Dean's arms and was at his defense.

"Say that again and see what happens."

"Take it easy fireball my problem ain't with you. It's your boyfriend that's starting to be a pain in my ass. Since when you let your girlfriend fight your battles?"

"Trust me, pal. I don't hate you enough to let her take care of this," Dean replied with a smirk as Addy glared at Christian.

"Seriously, Christian," Sam warned, edging closer to Addy just in case, "Let it go."

"You expect me to be afraid of this little thing?" Christian asked, scoffing as he looked Addy up and down, "No offense sweetheart but-"

She stepped right up to him with stone cold eyes and said, "Talk to Dean like that again and I'll be the scariest thing you've ever seen."

"We all done bristling up here, or what? Nobody's doing anything to him. When he's old enough, we throw it to him. He wants to volunteer to help out, that's fine. "

"Think of the kind of hunter he'll grow up to be," Mark Campbell said, finally speaking up.

"You all are joking, right? I mean, come on! You can't "Angelina Jolie" a shapeshifter."

"We can't…but she can," Samuel said and looked to Addy as she took Bobby John back from Dean, "You said it yourself. You and this kid got something in common."

She looked at him with wide eyes, "You want me to raise him?"

He shrugged," Why not? The kid seems to like you and you two got the makings of a happy home."

"I don't know if I can-"

"Oh c'mon Samuel. Does she look like she's got baby on the brain?" Gwen asked with a scoff, "She's still trying to get the hunter out of her."

All of the Campbell's chuckled and she tried not to let it bother her but failed.

"So what do you say, Addy?"

She looked to Dean but he seemed to be shocked as she was, "Um…alright."

"Well looks like I've got a great grandbaby," he said and she forced a smile.

"Congratulations you two. It's a boy…most of the time."

Gwen patted her shoulder, "Welcome to mother hood."

She took a deep, shaky breath and looked to Bobby John who gave her a wide, toothless smile and put his small hand on her cheek.

The sound of many dogs barking broke her out of her trance as they all began to look alarmed.

"Take her and the kid downstairs to the panic room," he said to Dean and Sam, "Go! Now!"

 **SUPERNATURAL**

Bobby John cried in Addy's arms as she desperately tried to calm him down.

"Addy get him to be quiet," Sam said.

"I'm trying," she replied, bouncing him up and down, "C'mon sweetie, please. Please stop crying. I know it's loud but you have to be quiet for me."

Gunfire goes off from above them and the trio exchange an alarmed look.

"It does not sound good up there," Dean said, going over to Addy in his protective instinct.

"Alright, I'm going to go up. Stay with Addy and the baby," Sam said and he was gone out the door, locking it behind him.

She had managed to get him to stop crying as Dean said, "You know now you have to marry me or this kid is out of wedlock."

She managed to laugh, "Holy crap we have a kid."

"You okay with that?" he asked, looking down at her as she looked at Bobby John.

"Yeah," she whispered with a small smile, "Yeah, I will be."

"Me too…Mom," he said and she looked to him, "You like the sound of that?"

She smirked," I could get used to it."

He pulled her into his arms, Bobby John between them. Dean stared at her as she met eyes with the baby and gently smiled. Bobby John then looked to him and Dean damn near split his face in a grin.

"He ain't so bad."

"No, he's not."

Suddenly, it got a little too quiet. They heard footsteps approaching and the door to the panic room was torn off its hinges. What walks into the room has the face of Sam but they both know it's not him. Her eyes widen as it shifts into Dean.

"Get behind me," Dean orders her and for once she does as she's told, holding Bobby John close.

"Give me the baby," it orders.

"No way in hell," Dean replies.

He grabbed Dean by the neck and she watched in horror as he raised him up until his feet were halfway off the floor. He threw him into the wall with a thud and set his sights on her.

"Give me the baby, Addy."

"Yeah, try fuck off," she replied and focused all her power on him. He went flying back into the wall and she ran out the door. Her head throbbed from her use of her magic but she managed to stagger down the metal halls. She didn't know where she was going until she came to a dead end. She slid down the wall and cradled Bobby John as her head spun.

"Addy," she heard a familiar voice calling her name.

She put Bobby John down on the ground and pulled herself up as Sam, if that really was him, rounded the corner.

"Addy are you-" he stopped as she pulled out her gun from her waist band and aimed it at him, "Addy what the hell?"

Her vision steadied as she kept her eyes and barrel on him, "You're not Sam."

"Addy it's me," he insisted, "Pick up the kid and let's go."

She looked from Bobby John who sat mindlessly on the floor to Sam, "What's his name?"

He rolled his eyes and they flashed silver, "Bullets don't work on me."

"Oh really?" she asked and pointed at the space between his eyes, "May not kill you but it'll hurt like a bitch."

"C'mon Addy. You know as well as I do little baby monsters can't be raised by hunters," he said and then he shifted into her, "You know that Dean is not father material, especially not to a child of yours. Your father was a hunter and look how he treated you. He watched you. He made you feel like a ticking time bomb. Rufus never saw you as his daughter. He saw you as a long term hunt. Are you really going to do that to any little witch of yours? Girls pine for men like their Daddy's and you are no exception."

She looked from Bobby John to the shifter, still wearing her face, "You talk too much."

She pulled the trigger but the shifter turned back to Sam and tackled her. The gun clattered away and his hands found her neck as he pinned her down. She clawed at his hands but it was like he didn't feel pain. He held her down with an incredibly strong grip.

"I really don't want to kill you," he confessed and then something dark gleaned in his gaze as his hands tightened around her neck, "Another place, another time I'd give you a little monster that'd be just ours."

She managed a claw to his face, drawing blood. It dripped onto her forehead and she watched as the wound healed and he tightened his grip as she whimpered.

"It's not like you haven't been under Sam before," he sneered and she almost threw up from how close he was to her.

"What you don't like me like this?" he asked, his body shifting from Sam's to Dean's. He laughed as the shock registered on her face, "Just between us. Which brother fucks you better?

He leaned down and licked the side of her face in a slow, slobbering manner, "These Winchester's got all sorts of naughty little memories of you in their heads. I'm almost jealous."

She looked away from him and he forced her face back to his. She spit in his face and he chuckled, "I knew you'd like it rough."

"Go to hell," she rasped before everything went black.

In a spit moments decision he decided not to kill her and let her breathe again. The child was wailing as he walked off with his son and even in her sleep Addy shed a tear.

 **SUPERNATURAL**

"Is she gonna be okay?"

"Her pulse is strong."

"Should we take her to the hospital?"

"She hasn't woken up yet."

A chorus of voices assaulted her as she tried to open her eyes. Throbbing pain kicked in and she pried her lids open to see Dean holding her and the Campbell's standing over them on the floor of the panic room. She gasped for air and coughed as she clutched her neck. No doubt it was bruised.

"Son of a bitch," she mumbled and Dean breathed a sigh of relief as he kissed her forehead.

"Jesus we thought you were dead," Samuel said as she tried to sit up.

"Woah take it easy," Dean said gently and noticed the blood on her forehead, "You're bleeding."

"It's not mine," she said with a groan and he stood up, gently pulling her to her feet.

"Good girl," Samuel replied, giving her an approving nod.

"Please tell me it didn't get…" she trailed off, looking at their grave faces, "What the hell was that thing?"

"We think it may have been an Alpha," Samuel explained.

"An alpha?" Dean repeated.

"Like all monsters come from somewhere, right? The king shape shifter. First one who spawned all the others - there's tons of lore about it."

"The first one?" Dean asked.

"That's why it was so strong, and why nothing we had stopped it," Sam explained.

"And he said that he could find the baby anywhere. That he could feel it, like there's a connection. That's in the lore, too," Samuel continued.

"So what does he want with the baby?" Addy asked, hugging herself and trying to keep the emotion out of her voice.

"I got no clue," he answered and his face softened, "You gonna be okay, kid?"

She shrugged, "I'll get over it."

"Gwen why don't you take Addy to take a look at her neck."

Gwen gave her a kind look as they walked away together.

"You sure you're okay?" Gwen asked once they were alone.

"Like I said. I'll get over it."

 **SUPERNATURAL**

Dean and Addy washed dishes in the kitchen in silence. Suddenly, she braced her hands on the edge and stopped washing. He paused and looked at her, waiting for her to say something.

"If you ever want to-" he began but she cut him off.

"It never happened," she said so quietly he almost didn't hear it but he did and that was his cue to know that Bobby John was locked away with other things that were too much for her to deal with let alone talk about.

"We're not ready," she added after a moments pause.

"What?" he asked gently.

"We're not ready," she repeated, looking him in the eyes this time.

"Not ready for what princess?"

"The apple pie life," she explained, "A Bobby John of our own, houses, white picket fences…the apple pie life. We aren't ready for it. At least I'm not…"

He sighed and confessed, "I'm not sure if I am either."

She nodded and looked away from him, "When I shot that gun at the shifter I…it felt too right. It was too easy. I missed that feeling. I missed being able to do that. I missed that girl I was and I don't want to miss her but it's different for you."

He gave her a confused look, "What do you mean?"

"You need to go back out there with Sam. You're not a mechanic. You're a hunter. And now you know your brother's out there, things are different. You don't want to be here, Dean."

"Yes, I do," he said without a doubt.

"Okay, but you also want to be there. I get it. You're white-knuckling it living like this. Like what you are is some bad, awful thing. But you're not. But I'm not going to have this discussion every time you leave. And this is just going to keep happening, so I need you to go," she said with a sad smile he wasn't quite understanding.

"I can't lose you. I love this. I love you."

"Dean, I told you. Leaving each other is not on the table and that's not what I'm saying. I'm saying you go and you do what you love and you come back home to me and we continue our lives…together."

"You really think we can pull something like that off?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think we can," she said with a small smile.

He sighed, "There's just one thing."

"What?"

"I've gotten really used to morning sex."

She laughed and pulled him close to her by his collar, "You want to know what we're going to do about it?"

"What?" he asked, pulling her to him by her hips.

"Whenever you need me I want you to call me and I'll tell you exactly how to take care of it and then when you get home you can show me how much you missed me."

She gave him a long, hard kiss and when she finally let him go she said, "Now, go save the world…again."

"Yes ma'am."


End file.
